


La Chambre blanche

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Post-Endless Waltz, Violence, trowa/quatre - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-18
Updated: 2002-04-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Le passé nous rattrape toujours.Je suis le Perfect Soldier.Et l’Enfant qui pleure, l’Enfant terrifié, l’Enfant qui veut jouer, l’Enfant si seul, tu le caches où ?





	La Chambre blanche

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net entre mars et avril 2002.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> J'ai peu de souvenirs de ce qui s'y passe, voire aucun :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

_Exercice._

_« Tu as compris, Kenji ? »_

_Acquiescement. S’asseoir au milieu de la pièce blanche. Ne pas bouger.  
« Chacun de tes mouvements déclenchera une clochette. Pour chaque clochette, un repas sera remplacé par une pilule nutritive »_

_Immobile. Nerveux._

_« Tu resteras là jusqu’à ce que tu sois capable de rester deux heures sans bouger. »_

_Blanc. Clochette. Blanc. Silence._

_Faim._

_Trois jours._

_Blanc. Silence. Blanc._

_Caprice._

_« Je veux plus ! je veux jouer ! »_

_Cris, pleurs._

_« Tu n’as pas besoin de jouer. »_

_Colère._

_« Un soldat ne pleure pas, Kenji. »_

_Punition._

_« Tu resteras enfermé dans la Chambre Blanche jusqu’à ce que tu aies compris. »_

_Terreur. Larmes. Supplications._

_Blanc. Silence. Clochettes. Blanc._

_Faim. Mal._

_Blanc. Pleurs. Clochettes._

_Faim. Blanc._

_Punition, encore. Pleurs, encore._

_« Un soldat ne pleure pas. »_

_Révolte._

_Blanc. Clochettes. Silence._

_« Un soldat n’a besoin de personne. »_

_Immobile._

_Exercice. Silence._

_« Une semaine dans la Chambre Blanche, Kenji. »_

_Visage impassible._

_« Sauf si tu arrives à prouver que tu es un soldat. »_

_Impassible, immobile, inexpressif._

_Silencieux._

_Blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Silence. Blanc._

_Solitude._

_« Un soldat n’a besoin de personne. »_

_Inexpression._

_« Un soldat ne pleure pas. »_

_Blanc, silence._

_« Désormais tu te puniras toi-même, Kenji. »_

_Erreur. Chambre Blanche._

_Hésitation. Chambre Blanche._

_Peur. Chambre Blanche._

_Etre le Soldat Parfait pour ne plus jamais entendre les clochettes, ne plus jamais entrer dans la Chambre Blanche._

_Fort. Invincible. Impassible. Besoin de personne. Impulsif. Intouchable._

_Masque de cire._

_Je suis le Perfect Soldier._

_Et l’Enfant qui pleure, l’Enfant terrifié, l’Enfant qui veut jouer, l’Enfant si seul, tu le caches où ?_

_Dans quel coffre-fort de ton cœur bétonné ?_

_Ta précieuse perle d’humanité, à qui oseras-tu la montrer ?_

_Perfect Soldier au cœur de verre sous une couche de béton armé._

***

[Duo]

 

Quand l’incident Mariemaia s’est terminé, on s’est tous retrouvés dans un de nos refuges. Enfin, tous… Je veux dire, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei et moi, bien sûr. 

Alors on était là, réunis autour de la table, avec Wu Fei qui nous parlait de son boulot avec Sally et Une. Bon sang, il a fait de nous tous des Preventers.

Même Trowa, nom de Dieu !

Et puis on s’est mis à parler de notre problème actuel.

Heero avait de nouveau disparu sans dire au revoir à personne.

Qu’il aille se faire foutre. Sincèrement, ça a été ma première réaction. Ras le bol du Perfect Soldier et de ses crises existentielles !

Les autres m’ont regardé de leur façon particulière ; je veux dire Trowa avec cet air impassible qui arriverait à foutre la trouille de la prison au gars le plus innocent du monde, Quatre avec cet air de reproche et de tristesse qui arriverait à faire gueuler « Peace and love » à Dorothy et Wuffie avec son air méprisant de digne guerrier plein d’honneur qui pose son regard sur la misérable larve lâche et stupide qu’il a en face de lui, en d’autres termes, moi.

Nom de Dieu.

« Très bien, a fait Trowa. J’irais le chercher ».

Nom de Dieu.

« Ça va, ça va, je m’en occupe ! » j’ai dit le plus vite possible.

Après tout, la Mort ne relâche jamais ce qui est à elle. Et Heero ne le sait peut-être pas encore, mais il est à moi.

Ça c’est une chose.

L’autre chose, c’est que le seul truc qui me rend plus nerveux que Relena et Heero enfermés dans une chambre, c’est Trowa et Heero tous seuls.

Nom de Dieu.

Oui, je sais, je sais ! Trowa et Quatre, Quatre et Trowa, c’est connu, y’a rien de plus évident, et le jour où ils seront plus ensemble, y’aura plus d’espoir pour l’amour, on n’a plus qu’à crever.

N’empêche.

Savoir Heero et Trowa ensemble, sans personne d’autre, ça me donne envie de m’effondrer sur un canapé en regardant un soap opera à la télé, avec cinq plaquettes de chocolat et un pack de bières, prêt à sauter sur le visiophone dès qu’il donne signe de vie.

Ça bien sûr si j’arrive à battre Quatre à la course de celui qui décrochera le premier. Oui, oui, le gentil petit Quatre. Même en mode Zéro, il est moins flippant que lorsqu’on attend un appel de Trowa et Heero qui sont en mission. Tous seuls. Sans surveillance. Sans chaperon. Libres de faire ce qu’il veulent.

Nom de Dieu.

Je me fais du mal, là…

Oui, parce que ça fait flipper Quatre aussi. C’est juste que… Ah, c’est juste la façon dont ils agissent. Je veux dire, tous les deux silencieux, efficaces, imperturbables et cette foutue manie qu’ils ont de se comprendre sans parler !

Nom de Dieu.

Et on a beau savoir tous les deux, le petit blond et moi, que y’a rien entre eux, que Trowa n’a d’yeux que pour son Quatre et ses charmantes bestioles à dents pointues et Heero pour, euh, bon, sa mission et son ordinateur portable, ça nous empêche pas de nous bouffer les ongles, les doigts, la main et le bras à chaque fois.

Nom de Dieu.

Alors voilà, je suis parti à la recherche du savon de Marseille de ma vie. Enfin, j’aimerais bien qu’il fasse autre chose que de me glisser entre les doigts. Ouh, Heero dans mon bain…

Mais ne nous aventurons pas ici, je pourrais devenir indécent.

Retour sage au récit principal. J’ai retourné la planète et les colonies pendant trois mois et demi avec l’aide des Preventers, dont Wu Fei, Quatre et Trowa, et de son altesse royale Relena Darlian Peacecraft qui est une pro dans la chasse au Heero.

Encore une que je pigerai jamais. A mon avis, elle doit être comme Une : une double personnalité. Complètement schizophrène ! Des fois elle agit comme une vraie reine, et des fois comme une collégienne enamourée et hystérique. 

Enfin, cette fois elle a été relativement raisonnable... Toujours prête à retrouver Heero, mais elle avait vraiment pas le temps. Alors elle m’a prêté son influence, avec un avertissement silencieux de ne pas faire de geste suspect sur *son* Heero. 

Elle a pas encore compris que Heero m’appartient. A moi.

Bref. J’ai fini par le retrouver, sur L1, dans un laboratoire secret du dr. J.

C’est là qu’on rigole : Heero Yuy, toujours si efficace, était en train de préparer sa cryogénisation. Oui, oui, comme dans congélation. Comme dans réveillez-moi à la prochaine guerre si vous avez besoin de moi.

Nom de Dieu.

Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la figure et j’ai tout pété dans le laboratoire. Il ne m’a pas tué, ce qui est remarquablement surprenant. Je crois qu’il était trop choqué que j’ai pu réussir à le frapper sans qu’il le voit venir.

Une fois que je me suis senti plus calme, j’ai expliqué à Heero qu’on était tous à sa recherche, qu’on avait besoin de lui en tant que Preventer, et qu'on n’était pas du genre à laisser un copain se foutre en hibernation.

Et entre ses « Omae o korosu » et ses « Ferme-la, Duo », j’ai réussi à le ramener sur Terre où j’ai découvert pas mal de choses intéressantes.

Heero était terrifié par son image de héros, par les journalistes et par sa célébrité.

Heero était terrifié par l’idée de vivre.

C’étaient des choses qu’il n’avait pas appris à faire. Je veux dire, c’était facile, en quelque sorte, de suivre les ordres de quelqu’un, d’avoir un but offert par quelqu’un d’autre. Et maintenant, il était libre…

Je sais ce que la liberté peut être flippante.

Alors voilà, on a joué la famille. Tous les cinq. On s’est installé dans la même ville, Quatre et Trowa ensemble, Wu Fei pas trop loin, et Heero et moi ensemble…

C’était rassurant pour chacun de nous. Et puis, on bossait pour les Preventers, même si on n’en avait pas vraiment besoin. Avec tout le fric qu’on a piraté dans les banques d’OZ pendant la guerre…

Ça va faire un an, maintenant. Oui, bientôt un an que je vis avec Heero. Il s’applique à apprendre à vivre comme un enfant modèle qui apprend à lire. C’est douloureux de le voir se débattre pour agir normalement. Douloureux de constater comment quelque chose de si simple que d’aller acheter du pain ou demander un renseignement à quelqu’un est plus difficile pour lui que d’infiltrer une base secrète d’OZ. Douloureux de l’entendre faire des cauchemars entre la cloison qui sépare nos chambres puis de voir la lumière sous sa porte, signifiant qu’il va encore passer la nuit sur son ordinateur pour ne pas se rendormir. Douloureux de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de se sentir impuissant face au Perfect Soldier qui se noie dans un verre d’eau.

Je voudrais qu’il me laisse l’aider.

Wu Fei a Sally et les Preventers, Quatre a Trowa et ses Maganacs, Trowa a Quatre et sa sœur, j’ai la vie et Heero…

Mais Heero ne s’accroche à rien. Nom de Dieu, il s’accroche à rien ! Il se bat, il se débat, comme si la vie était une autre mission qu’il devait gagner tout seul, sans besoin de personne.

Les héros soutiennent le monde, mais qui soutient les héros ?

Bon sang, Heero, laisse moi t’aider… Arrête de te battre et regarde-moi, accroche-toi à moi ! Moi je suis prêt à être ton épaule, ton pilier, tout ce que tu veux. Laisse moi te sortir de ton verre d’eau, je sais nager, et je nagerai pour toi !

Regarde-moi…

***

 

L’appartement était plongé dans l’obscurité. Dans le salon, la seule lumière provenait de la lueur bleuâtre de l’écran de l’ordinateur portable sur lequel Heero travaillait. Il avait toujours préféré l’ombre à la lumière. L’ombre était la meilleure amie de l’espion, du guerrier. L’ombre permettait de se cacher. L’ombre était noire. Opposée à la lumière blanche, trop blanche, éblouissante, révélatrice, effrayante.

Les doigts de Heero s’arrêtèrent soudain de pianoter sur le clavier. Le bruit avait été léger, presque un simple froissement, mais il n’avait pas échappé au jeune homme. Il recommença à taper pour ne pas laisser deviner à l’être caché qu’il avait découvert sa présence.

Heero se tendit légèrement comme un fauve sur le qui vive. Il ne se laisserait pas surprendre, guettant le moindre bruit, suivant à l’instinct le bruissement à peine perceptible de l’être qui le traquait, l’impact de ses mouvements pourtant silencieux sur l’air qui l’entourait.

Heero eut un petit sourire moqueur.

Quelque soit ce qui allait apparaître face à lui, il ne se laisserait pas tromper.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le métal froid d’une lame se plaquait contre sa gorge. Heero faillit sursauter. Il ne l’attendait pas si vite, ni par derrière.

—  Je t’ai eu, murmura la voix curieusement sensuelle à son oreille.

Heero garda un visage impassible. « Baka », marmonna-t-il.

—  Ah, t’es vraiment pas drôle, râla Duo en allumant la lumière. T’aurais pu au moins faire semblant d’être surpris !

Heero se garda bien de lui dire qu’il l’avait pris au dépourvu. Duo lui en aurait parlé pendant au moins trois ans…

—  Et puis c’est quoi cette foutue manie d’être toujours dans le noir ? Tu fais des économies d’énergie, ou quoi ?

—  Hn.

Heero se retourna, curieux de savoir avec quelle arme Duo l’avait « agressé ». Le jeune homme à la longue natte était tout habillé de noir et portait une faux.

—  Elle est belle, hein ? fit-il avec fierté en lui montrant son trésor. C’est Hilde qui me l’a trouvée. Avec ça je suis l’incarnation parfaite de la Mort !

L’expression du visage de Heero s’adoucit.

 _Si tu étais la Mort, ça expliquerait pourquoi il y a tant de gens qui se suicident en ce moment_ , pensa-t-il en se retournant vers son écran.

Duo regarda Heero d’un air de doute surpris. Serait-ce l’ombre d’un sourire qu’il aurait perçu sur le visage du jeune homme silencieux ?

—  Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

—  Je classe les dernières affaires.

—  Wouh ouh, siffla Duo, impressionné. Ça en fait du monde qui crève ! Suicide collectif ?

—  Et inexpliqué, acquiesça Heero en fronçant les sourcils.

—  Une secte ?

—  Apparemment pas.

Duo haussa les épaules et referma d’un geste brusque l’écran du portable.

—  Duo ! s’exclama Heero d’une voix furieuse. Qu’est-ce que…

—  Ce soir c’est samedi, et t’es sensé être en week-end, fit-il joyeusement. Et on doit dîner chez Trowa et Quatre alors magne-toi, on part dans cinq minutes.

Heero haussa les épaules et ralluma l’écran pour enregistrer son travail avant d’éteindre l’ordinateur. Il entra dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en jean et tee-shirt vert. Duo lui lança son blouson. « Je t’attends dans la voiture. »

Le trajet fut court, animé par le bavardage incessant de Duo. Même après tout ce temps, la capacité du jeune homme à parler sans discontinuer stupéfiait Heero. Mais malgré ce qu’il en disait, au fond de lui il appréciait le babillage ininterrompu de son ami. Quand Duo parlait, il n’y avait plus de place pour l’oppressant silence qui semblait toujours entourer Heero.

Ils arrivèrent chez Quatre et Trowa, où Wu Fei était déjà.

Dès l’instant où il mit le pied dans l’appartement, Heero se douta que quelque chose se préparait.

Quatre échangeait des regards surexcités avec Duo, Wu Fei semblait avoir décidé de lui tenir la conversation, comme pour l’empêcher de s’étonner des incessants allez-retours de Trowa entre le salon et la chambre.

Mais le dîner se déroula relativement normalement, jusqu’au moment du dessert où soudain tout le monde sembla très nerveux. Duo et Quatre étaient anormalement silencieux, et même Trowa semblait plus impatient que d’habitude.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Duo qui pour une fois semblait à court de mots, et Heero commença un peu à paniquer intérieurement.

—  Bon, Maxwell, tu accélères ? lança Wu Fei d’une voix agacée.  
—  Hum… Bon…

Duo se leva avec un large sourire et se tourna vers Heero qui avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

—  Eh, Heero, tu te rappelles quand on a dû refaire nos papiers d’identités, après la guerre ? Ils nous avaient bassinés pour qu’on donne une date de naissance, et à part Wuffie…

—  Mon nom est Wu Fei ! protesta l’intéressé.

—  Pareil, rétorqua Duo. Donc, à part Justice boy et Quatre, on n’en avait pas, alors on a dû en inventer. Tu te souviens ?

Heero acquiesça lentement, ne voyant pas où ça les menait.

—  Cool. Et il se trouve que aujourd’hui, c’est le jour que tu as mis sur ta carte d’identité. Alors on a eu l’idée…

—  Duo a eu l’idée, rectifia doucement Quatre.

—  Peu importe, balaya le jeune homme en souriant. L’important c’est qu’on s’est tous arrangés pour organiser ton anniversaire. Alors joyeux anniversaire, Hee-chan !

Heero était tellement choqué qu’il ne pensa pas à protester contre le surnom.

—  Mon… mon anniversaire ?

—  Ouais, tu sais, comme dans cadeaux, comme dans tu as dix-huit ans aujourd’hui, et comme dans tu es le plus jeune de nous cinq. Officiellement du moins…

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné, Heero avait l’air complètement déstabilisé, une expression de petit garçon sur le visage, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

—  Allez, allez, les cadeaux ! lança Duo en riant pour alléger l’atmosphère.

Trowa se leva sans un mot et revint avec un grand panier. Chacun des ex-pilotes vinrent chercher un paquet, sauf Quatre qui ne prit qu’une enveloppe. Wu Fei fut le premier à tendre son cadeau à Heero.

Le jeune Japonais le prit avec un peu de maladresse et d’hésitation. C’était apparemment une longue boîte , lourde, enveloppée d’un papier sombre et mat.

Heero commença à la déballer avec précaution, sous le regarda impatient de Duo qui aurait bien arraché le papier, attendri de Quatre et impassible de Trowa, un peu gêné de Wu Fei.

La boîte sous le papier cadeau était en bois clair. Heero l’ouvrit lentement, découvrant un long sabre dans un fourreau de cuir sombre.

Heero leva les yeux vers Wu Fei qui détourna le regard en haussant les épaules d’un air faussement indifférent.

—  Tu es doué, Yuy, dit-il. J’ai besoin d’un adversaire pour me garder à niveau. Alors si ça t’intéresse…

—  D’accord, coupa Heero.

Wu Fei s’accorda un sourire, et Quatre, avant que Heero ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, lui tendit son enveloppe.

—  C’était un peu encombrant, dit-il en souriant. Alors j’ai pris une photo.

Heero ouvrit l’enveloppe et regarda la photo, levant des yeux surpris vers Quatre.

—  Un piano ?

—  Il t’attend à la maison ! fit Duo. Ça a été l’angoisse pour organiser son installation.

—  Je me suis souvenu de cette mission où le passage secret était déclenché par un code de notes de musique sur piano, expliqua le jeune Arabe. Tu l’as déchiffré et joué en quelques secondes, et vraiment bien. Alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée…

Heero acquiesça, la gorge étrangement serrée.

—  On offrira une guitare à Wuffie et on va fonder un groupe ! lança Duo en riant.

—  Et tu feras quoi, toi, Maxwell ? demanda Wu Fei d’une voix sarcastique.

—  Le chanteur, évidemment ! fit-il.

—  Ayez pitié, marmonna le Chinois.

Trowa se leva et tendit son cadeau à Heero sans un mot. Encore une boîte, mais plus épaisse et beaucoup moins longue. Le Japonais regarda le paquet joliment emballé et entreprit de le défaire sans abîmer le papier cadeau.

Les autres le fixaient avec curiosité. Aucun d’eux ne savait ce que le Français avait choisi pour Heero, et la lenteur avec laquelle ce dernier défaisait le paquet les mettait un peu sur les nerfs.

—  Un vrai gosse, marmonna Duo.

Lorsqu’enfin le papier fut entièrement retiré, se trouvait devant eux une boîte d’un bois similaire à celui de l’écrin de l’épée, carrée, et comportant plusieurs petits tiroirs.

Heero en ouvrit un, et les autres virent tout son visage s’éclairer, et un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Les autres se précipitèrent pour voir quel trésor la boîte mystérieuse dissimulait.

— Des crayons de couleur ? s’étonna Quatre.

Heero ouvrit les autres tiroirs. L’un contenait des pastels, un autre de la peinture à l’eau avec des pinceaux de plusieurs tailles, le quatrième une dizaine de crayons à papier de différentes références, et le dernier un carnet de papier Canson.

—  Une boîte à dessin, fit Wu Fei.

Duo, lui, regardait l’air émerveillé de Heero.

 

_L’Etranger entre dans la pièce. Il parle avec les autres adultes._

_L’Enfant le regarde._

_L’Etranger sort de la pièce avec les autres._

_Quelque chose tombe de sa poche._

_Un crayon._

_L’Enfant ramasse l’objet avec presque de l’effroi._

_Un crayon._

_Un jouet._

_L’Enfant essaye le nouveau jouet. L’unique jouet._

_L’Enfant recrée autour lui les visages qui l’entourent sur le mur de sa chambre, caché derrière le lit._

_Les années passent, le crayon rapetisse._

_Le crayon disparaît._

_L’Enfant a grandi. L’Enfant est seul._

_L’Enfant est un soldat._

_Le Soldat entre dans la pièce principale du refuge qu’il partage avec l’autre pilote pour la nuit. Sur la table, près de la radio espion, quelque chose attire son regard._

_Un crayon._

_Le Soldat se trouble. Personne n’est là. Personne ne le voit._

_L’Enfant sourit et prend le crayon, le papier à côté. Sous ses doigts agiles, le crayon fait des merveilles, des visages naissent, des paysages._

_Il n’y a plus de papier. L’Enfant contemple son travail avec fierté._

_Puis soudain il s’effraie de son audace, regarde furtivement autour de lui._

_Le Soldat prend les esquisses et les froisse, les déchire, les jette dans le feu. Il sort de la pièce, sans voir dans l’ombre l’autre pilote, silencieux, mais dont les yeux verts n’ont pas manqué un seul de ses gestes._

Heero redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Trowa, interrogateur.

—  Garde-les, cette fois, dit simplement le Français.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Heero, et il hocha doucement la tête. L’échange n’avait pas échappé à Quatre et Duo qui se mirent à ronger leurs ongles jusqu’à ce que Heero referme les tiroirs avec précaution.

—  A mon tour ! intervint Duo un peu trop joyeusement.

Il tendit à Heero un gros paquet d’un rose éclatant.

—  Faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, hein ? fit Wu Fei. 

—  C’est tout à fait Duo, s’amusa Quatre.

Heero leva un sourcil et déchira l’emballage avec force.

—  Eh ! protesta Duo. Pourquoi le mien tu fais pas gaffe ?

Heero ne répondit pas et sortit le cadeau de son carton, exposant aux yeux de tous ce que Duo avait jugé digne d’être offert au jeune Japonais.

Un magnifique nounours brun clair avec un ruban bleu satin autour du cou.

Il y eut un silence sidéré autour de la table, brisé par le rire clair de Quatre. Trowa se permit un léger sourire, et Wu Fei se passa une main sur la figure.

—  Maxwell, vraiment…

Heero leva ses yeux bleu marine vers Duo. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Heero sourit, clairement cette fois. Il avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière le cadeau du jeune homme à la natte. Duo savait qu’il dormait mal. C’était sa façon de le lui avouer, et de lui faire comprendre qu’il était là s’il avait besoin de lui.

Duo s’illumina au sourire de Heero. Il sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser, une émotion le serrer à la gorge. Peut-être… peut-être qu’il y avait une chance, après tout. Jusque là, il hésitait encore, mais maintenant sa décision était prise. Il tenterait le coup. Il fallait qu’il essaye à tout prix.

 

***

[Duo]

 

La soirée s’est déroulée comme du papier à musique. Je regrette qu’aucun de nous n’aie pensé à prendre un appareil photo !

La tête de Heero quand on lui a dit de souffler les bougies sur le gâteau n’avait pas de prix. Je suis heureux qu’il ait passé une aussi bonne soirée… Je crois que je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi détendu avec nous tous réunis, ni autant sourire en quelques heures.

On va bientôt arriver à l’appartement. Il est assis à côté de moi, la tête tournée vers l’extérieur, silencieux, pendant que je conduis. Les cadeaux sont derrière.

J’ai hâte d’être arrivé… Je me demande comment il va le prendre…

Cinq minutes plus tard, la voiture est garée, on monte les escaliers, les bras chargés. Heero rentre dans l’appartement sans allumer la lumière. Ce type a un vrai problème avec l’électricité, il passe sa vie dans le noir. Si ça se trouve il voit dans l’obscurité.

Si ça se trouve c’est un vampire.

Aaaaaaaah.

On arrête là les conneries…

J’allume la lumière et Heero est debout devant le piano. Il pose un doigt sur une touche mais n’appuie pas.

—  Une ‘tite démonstration, Hee-chan ?

Le surnom me vaut un coup d’œil réprobateur, comme d’hab’. Mais moi je le trouve plutôt mignon, son regard de la mort qui tue.

……

…

Euh… Je suis quelqu’un qui se surnomme Shinigami, rappelez-vous…

Bref.

—  Je ne sais pas quoi jouer.

—  Un truc simple, je sais pas, Au Clair de la Lune ?

Heero me regarde de l’air du type à qui on vient d’annoncer qu’il est la réincarnation d’une grenouille franco-espagnole du 5ème siècle avant les Colonies.

Je trouvais étonnant aussi que Heero sache jouer du piano. Il doit connaître les notes, c’est tout, mais personne a jamais dû lui apprendre les musiques.

—  Faudra aller t’acheter des partitions demain. 

 On dépose tout dans la chambre de Heero et pendant quelques secondes y’a un silence plutôt étouffant, du moins c’est ce que je ressens, Hee-chan est seulement en train de regarder ses cadeaux.

Bien, c’est le grand moment, c’est au tour de Duo Maxwell de jouer, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, il se prépare, il prend son souffle, regarde la cible, c’est un grand moment mesdames et messieurs… Attention, il va s’élancer…

—  Heero ?

—  Hn ?

—  Tiens.

Heero se retourne et regarde les deux billets d’avion que je lui tends avec un air un peu étonné. Il les prend d’un geste prudent.

—  Ils mordent pas, tu sais. Pis de toutes façons t’es vacciné contre la rage !

Pourquoi je me sens obligé de dire ça ? Détends-toi, Maxwell, détends-toi…

—  Baka.

Tiens, pour une fois je serais presque d’accord.

— Florence ?

—  Ouais, Florence, Italie. Il y fait plus chaud qu’à Londres, et il paraît que ça vaut la peine d’être vu depuis sa rénovation. Les billets sont ouverts, alors tu décides quand on peut partir, mais pas dans trois ans s’il te plaît, même si t’es capable de bosser cinq ans de suite sans vacances, les congés payés c’est pas pour rien tu sais et…

—  Duo, il coupe.

Je me tais direct. Ok, je sais, j’étais encore en train de m'égarer… et il le sait, et je sais qu’il sait, et il sait que je sais qu’il sait et…

Ta gueule, Maxwell, ta gueule.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si nerveux, moi ? C’est pas comme si c’était presque une demande en mariage, hein ? Offrir la lune de miel comme demande en mariage, ce serait débile non ? Et puis de toute façon on est beaucoup trop jeunes pour se marier et… et je digresse encore.

—  Merci.

Il me regarde pas. Pourquoi il me regarde pas ? Est-ce que ça lui plaît pas, Florence ? Est-ce qu’il a compris ce qui se planque derrière le billet et ça lui plaît pas non plus ? Est-ce que…

—  Merci, répète-t-il.

Et c’est marrant, mais j’ai l’impression qu’il ne dit pas que merci. Heero, c’est un vrai sphinx. Faut toujours faire gaffe à ce qu’il dit parce que y’a souvent plus qu’on croit.

Il lève la tête, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

—  …encore un peu de temps ? fait-il sur le ton d’un gosse qui demande un bonbon sans être sûr de l’avoir.

—  Pardon ?

Heero semble s’agiter, fait un geste vague de la main. J’assiste à quelque chose d’assez scoop-esque (v’là que je fais des néologismes, maintenant…), c’est à dire Heero qui est nerveux et qui le montre. Hum ? Spéculation ? Diagnostique ?

—  Donne… Donne-moi encore un peu de temps, dit-il.

Il me regarde et détourne encore les yeux.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Il a les joues rouges.

Heero Yuy est en train de rougir.

Et vu le ton sur lequel il m’a dit ça, il a compris, il sait et…

Duo Maxwell, je t’en supplie, arrête de sourire comme un maniaque.

On se calme. Heero a compris que ce voyage en Italie est un voyage en amoureux. Un voyage en amoureux, ça se fait à deux. Il est d’accord. Il ne demande qu’un peu de temps pour s’y faire. Il est d’accord. Il est d’accord.

ET VOUS VOUDRIEZ QUE JE ME CALME ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !

—  Prends ton temps. C’est pas pressé. Ça va peut-être t’étonner, mais je peux être très patient quand c’est important, dis-je en souriant.

Je ne sais pas comment je fais. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas comment je fais. Actuellement, j’ai envie de sauter sur tous les toits pour hurler que Heero Yuy a presque avoué qu’il m’aime comme je l’aime et pourtant j’ai sorti ça avec le ton du mec ultra calme et raisonnable. Qu’est-ce que je suis bon quand même !

Et vous allez me faire le plaisir d’effacer ce sourire sceptique. Merci.

Heero sourit, un peu timidement. Dieu qu’il est beau quand il sourit comme ça. Dieu qu’il est beau quand il sourit tout court. Dieu qu’il est beau tout court.

Je m’approche doucement, pour qu’il puisse m’arrêter s’il le veut, pour qu’il soit pas surpris, pour que ce soit un acte consentant des deux côtés…

Consentant, walaï, je m’y fais pas.

Je me penche vers lui.

Heero n’est pas très grand à cause de ses gênes japonais. Il est le seul de nous cinq à pas avoir beaucoup grandi ces trois dernières années. Trowa nous flanque tous le torticolis avec son mètre quatre vingt, mais ce type est pas normal, et ça fait bizarre avec Quatre et son mètre 73. Wu Fei le talonne de près mais plafonne au mètre 71. C’est pas comme ça qu’il va réussir à dominer Sally. Moi je regarde les étoiles à un bon mètre 75.

Hee-chan se maintient à un mètre 68.

Donc je me penche sur lui, et on se regarde, et je l’embrasse doucement. Un peu plus qu’une bise, un peu moins qu’un baiser, je donne et il reçoit sans rien dire.

Et je me dis que c’est probablement son premier baiser, sauf si le poulpe Peacecraft l’a agressé un jour, mais j’ai pas envie de penser à ça maintenant.

Il a les lèvres douces, et plein d’autres choses que je dirai pas de peur de me noyer dans de la crème de beurre au miel, mais ces lèvres-là, elles valent la peine de se battre…

Et elles valent la peine d’attendre qu’il soit prêt.

— Bonne nuit, Heero.

—  Oyasumi, Duo.

Un effort de volonté, Duo Maxwell. Sors de cette chambre sans faire d’histoire et tout se passera bien. Ouvre la porte, voilà, pas de geste brusque, ne te retourne pas. Referme la porte.

J’ai le droit de hurler, là ?

J’ai embrassé Heero ! ! Et j’ai réussi à pas lui sauter dessus ! 

Je m’effondre sur mon lit avec un sourire débile. Je dors pas beaucoup cette nuit, mais Heero si. Pour la première fois, peut-être, je l’entends pas se réveiller, ni le cliquetis des touches de l’ordinateur.

Je me demande s'il dort avec le nounours.

J’espère que oui.

 

 

On a plus reparlé de ce soir-là, mais les billets d’avion sont posés sur son bureau. Je sais, je vérifie tous les jours.

Le lendemain on est allés lui acheter des partitions de piano et il joue quasiment tout le temps, et il joue vraiment bien…

De temps en temps, Trowa et Quatre viennent à la maison et ils jouent tous les trois. Je suis pas ce qu’on appelle un pro en matière de musique classique et tout, mais je pense qu’ils sont bons… Très bons…

L’appart’ se peuple de plus en plus de dessins couleurs, ou noir et blanc. La première fois que Heero m’a sorti un dessin, j’étais sur le cul. Et littéralement ; je suis sûr que j’ai encore le bleu sur la fesse. C’est pas normal que ce type soit si doué pour tout !

Et il a pas l’air de s’en rendre compte. Il dessine et il laisse le dessin sur la table, et moi je l’accroche avec enthousiasme. Y’en a un de nous cinq qui est terrible, les trois autres en ont tous voulu un exemplaire.

Tous les matins, avant qu’on aille chez les Preventers, Heero se lève à 5h du mat’ pour aller faire mumuse avec Wuffie. Ça me tue. Comment il fait ? C’est moi qui les récupère au passage, et parfois j’assiste à la fin de l’entraînement. C’est pas mal, ça rend hyper bien, comme une danse. Une danse mortelle, mais c’est ça l’intérêt, non ?

Depuis qu’ils s'entraînent ensemble, Wuffie est un peu plus causeur. Si je savais pas qu’il a que Sally dans la tête, je suis pas sûr que je laisserais Hee-chan tout seul avec lui. 

Tout va bien.

Pour l’instant.

Hier après-midi, Heero a reçu un mail de je sais pas qui. C’était même pas pour lui, c’était adressé à un certain Kenji. Mais il est devenu blanc comme les murs de la salle de bain, et il est parti comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses.

Il est trois heures du matin. Je suis assis sur le canapé et je regarde la porte d’entrée.

Il est trois heures du matin.

Heero n’est pas rentré.

 

***

 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! »

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut, les deux mains repliées contre sa poitrine, des larmes sur les joues et l’impression de souffrir horriblement.

Trowa se redressa instantanément et alluma la lumière.

« La lumière ! hurla Quatre. Eteins la lumière ! Je t’en supplie, éteins-la ! »

Trowa obéit immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots apaisants, le berçant doucement.

— Fais taire les clochettes… Trowa, s’il te plaît, arrête-les… Elles sonnent, elles sonnent… La porte est fermée… Fais taire les clochettes, je t’en supplie…

—  Il n’y a pas de clochettes, Quatre. Calme-toi.

Quatre finit par se calmer, mais continuait à pleurer.

—  Arrête de pleurer, murmura Trowa. Ça va aller…

—  C’est pas moi qui pleure, rétorqua doucement Quatre. C’est pas moi…

—  Qui ?

Le jeune Arabe enfouit son visage contre le torse de Trowa et ferma les yeux. « Je ne sais pas… répondit-il. Je n’en ai aucune idée… Tout est si flou… Je sais juste… la lumière, le blanc… Quelque chose de terrible… »

Epuisé, Quatre se rendormit tout de suite après ces mots. Trowa le garda contre lui, les yeux grand ouverts. Le don de Quatre était peut-être utile, mais parfois le Français le lui aurait bien retiré. Ça le faisait tellement souffrir…

Trowa se rallongea, serrant son amant contre lui. Demain, il faudrait qu’il vérifie auprès de tout le monde. Et pour que Quatre ait une réaction si violente, ça devait être quelqu’un qu’ils connaissaient bien.

 

***

 

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il était six heures, du moins c’était ce que disait la pendule du salon. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda pourquoi il était sur le canapé, avant de se rappeler. Il avait à peine somnolé une heure.

Duo se leva d’un bon pour aller vérifier que Heero n’était pas dans sa chambre, mais le jeune Japonais avait bel et bien passé la nuit dehors.

« Nom de Dieu, Heero, où est-ce que tu es ? »

Fatigué, Duo était partagé entre la colère et la peur. « On se calme… Heero est un grand garçon, il ne peut rien lui arriver… »

La pensée qu’il avait passé la nuit "ailleurs" le traversa, mais il la chassa très vite. C’était pas le genre de Heero, n’est-ce pas ? Du moins il ne pensait pas…

Duo mit de l’eau à chauffer pour le café et défit sa natte avant d’appeler une nouvelle fois sur le portable de Heero, qui se mit à sonner, mais venant de sa chambre, et il se souvint que cet idiot était parti si vite qu’il ne l’avait pas pris.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

Duo courut ouvrir et se retrouva devant le visage épuisé de Heero.

—  Heero ! Mais où est-ce que t’étais, bon sang ? Tu crois pas que t’aurais pu appeler ? !

—  Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

—  Parce que tu crois que j’ai dormi ? rétorqua Duo, furieux. J’ai passé la nuit à t’attendre !

—  Pardon.

Seulement alors, Duo remarqua la pâleur du jeune homme et le ton étrangement rauque de sa voix, comme quelqu’un qui n’a pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Heero avait le regard fuyant, et tout son corps était tendu.

—  Heero, ça ne va pas ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules sans rien dire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Duo le regarda s’éloigner, crevant d’envie de lui courir après pour l’obliger à lui dire ce qui n’allait pas, mais il savait très bien que quand Heero avait décidé de se taire, rien ne pouvait l’obliger à parler. Mais il ne fallait pas le laisser se refermer.

Quoiqu’il se soit passé, ne pas le laisser se refermer. Montrer qu’il était là, qu’il l’aiderait, qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas.

—  Va prendre une douche, dit-il doucement. Je te prépare un café. Je vais appeler Wu Fei pour lui dire que tu ne viens pas.

Heero entra dans sa chambre sans répondre et Duo le suivit du regard avant de taper le numéro de Wu Fei.

—  Chang Wu Fei, fit celui-ci au moment où son image apparaissait à l’écran. 

—  Oooh, quelle amabilité, Wuffie, dès le matin !

—  Maxwell. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

—  Moi aussi, je t’aime, chéri. C’était juste pour te dire que Heero viendra pas.

—  Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

—  Huuuu, on va dire qu’il a passé une mauvaise nuit et qu’il a besoin de récupérer un peu…

—  Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

La question était posé de ce ton significatif sur lequel on ne peut pas se tromper, et il y avait un léger sourire ironique au coin des lèvres du Chinois. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

—  Ma vie sexuelle avec Hee-chan ne te regarde pas, Wuffie-chan, dit-il. Et j’ai dit une mauvaise nuit, pas une magnifique, paradisiaque, orgasm…

—  C’est bon, ça va, épargne-moi les détails ! Je vous retrouve au bureau.

L’écran s’éteignit et Duo secouait la tête, amusé, quand il réalisa qu’il n’entendait pas le bruit de la douche.

—  Heero ?  
Duo ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Japonais. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, les rideaux tirés, dans le noir complet, et lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, il enfouit son visage dans le nounours en peluche, comme si le rai de lumière lui faisait mal.

—  Heero ? Tu devrais vraiment aller prendre une douche, ça te ferait du bien.

—  Hn.

—  Heero ! Si tu continues je te traîne dans la salle de bain, menaça Duo, tout en sachant que l’autre garçon était beaucoup plus fort que lui. 

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix de Heero, étouffée par la peluche, s’éleva, étrangement cassée.

—  …trop blanc…  
—  Quoi ?

—  La salle de bain… Il fait trop blanc.

Cette fois, Duo se demanda si Heero n’avait pas définitivement perdu la tête. Il s’approcha de lui sans que le jeune Japonais réagisse et posa la main sur sa nuque. Il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre… Mais il n’était absolument pas dans le personnage de Heero de se conduire comme ça.

« Heero…il s’est passé quelque chose et apparemment tu veux pas en parler, dit-il doucement. Mais tu sais que je suis là, ok ? Quoiqu’il arrive, je serais toujours là… »

Heero ne répondit pas.

« Je vais devoir partir au bureau, mais reste ici et repose-toi. Je rentrerai pas tard. »

Duo déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Heero qui fut parcouru d’un long frisson, puis se dirigea vers la porte. « Ne ferme pas la porte », demanda Heero à voix basse.

Duo acquiesça et sortit, sans entendre le murmure de l’autre garçon. « …me laisse pas tout seul… »

 

***

 

Duo arriva au QG des Preventers de relativement mauvaise humeur. Il pleuvait pour changer, fichue Londres, il était fatigué, inquiet et n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Heero, recroquevillé sur son lit comme un gosse terrifié. Il commençait à se demander s’il n’aurait pas mieux fait de rester à l’appartement avec lui.

—  Où est Heero ? demanda Wu Fei en le voyant arriver seul.

—  Il était vraiment pas bien… Il est resté à la maison.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil. Heero ? Pas _bien_? Ce n’était pas tant le fait que son ami soit malade qui le troublait, c’était le fait qu’il soit assez malade pour rester couché ! Heero serait venu travailler avec quarante de fièvre…

—  Pas bien ? répéta une voix derrière lui.

Duo se retourna et sourit à Trowa.

—  Salut Tro-man. Où est Quat ?

—  Réunion d’investissement avec la Winner Corp. Heero ?

Duo hésita, mais finit par se décider.

—  Il a reçu un mail qui l’a perturbé hier soir, et il a passé la nuit dehors, dit-il. Il est revenu ce matin dans un état anormal.

—  Quatre a fait une crise cette nuit, déclara Trowa de but en blanc.

—  Empathie ? demanda Wu Fei.

Le Français hocha la tête.

—  Quelque chose de très douloureux, à propos de lumière et de la couleur blanche. Il entendait des clochettes aussi.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

—  Les clochettes, je sais pas, mais Heero s’est mis dans le noir et a refusé d’entrer dans la salle de bain parce que « il y fait trop blanc », texto. Tu crois que y’a un rapport ?

Il y eut un silence, puis sans qu’un mot n’ait été prononcé, les trois jeunes hommes sortirent du QG d’un seul bloc, sous le regard perplexe de Sally qui entrait juste. Ils utilisèrent la voiture de fonction, prioritaire, mais malgré tout les embouteillages les ralentirent. Duo s’en serait presque arraché les cheveux. « Un bon coup de faux là dedans, ça nous dégagerait la route ! » marmonna-t-il, regrettant plus que jamais Deathscythe.

Ils atteignirent l’appartement en trois quart d’heure.

Tout était normal lorsque Duo, Trowa et Wu Fei entrèrent dans le salon. Le jeune homme natté avait pourtant une impression de malaise grandissant. « Heero ? »

Pas de réponse. La porte de sa chambre était fermée. Duo l’ouvrit, mais Heero n’était pas là.

Le lit était fait, les rideaux grands ouverts, rien ne dépassait.

Mais les billets d’avion, habituellement posés près de l’ordinateur, étaient soigneusement rangés dans un coin du bureau. L’ordinateur était en veille, et Heero ne sortait jamais sans l’éteindre.

—  La peluche, dit seulement Trowa.

Duo se retourna. Le nounours était posé sur le lit, mais lorsque Trowa l’avait soulevé, l’un des bras lui était resté dans la main.

—  Il a été arraché, déclara Wu Fei. On s’est battu dans cette chambre.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de dire à voix haute ce qu’ils pensaient tous. Ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être, Heero avait été enlevé.  
Duo donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Son regard était sombre, ses mâchoires serrées, et Wu Fei et Trowa eurent presque un réflexe de recul.

Shinigami était apparemment plus qu’un surnom.

«  Si je retrouve celui qui a enlevé Heero, prononça Duo d’une voix lente, il va regretter de ne pas être mort. »

 

***

 

Lady Une regarda les quatre ex-pilotes d’un air soucieux.

—  Vous êtes parfaitement sûrs que Heero n’est pas parti, tout simplement ?

Voyant que Duo était sur le point d’exploser, Quatre posa une main apaisante sur son épaule tandis que Wu Fei répétait de nouveau la série d’indices qui leur avait permis d’arriver à cette conclusion.

—  De plus, Yuy n’est pas complètement irresponsable, ajouta-t-il. Il aurait prévenu avant de partir.

—  Il laisse toujours un mot, acquiesça Duo.

Lady Une regarda Sally qui avait l’air encore plus inquiète qu’elle. Il y avait de quoi : un ex-pilote de Gundam qui disparaît, ça ne promettait que des ennuis.

—  Sally ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle.

—  Pas du bien, répondit-elle. Je connais Heero, et vous le connaissez aussi. Il est extrêmement fort, et il n’est pas du genre à se laisser surprendre. Qui que ce soit qui l’ait enlevé, il le connaît, il connaît ses capacités et il n’a pas de bonnes intentions.

—  Vous n’avez pas retrouvé trace du mail que Yuy a reçu hier soir ? demanda Lady Une.

—  Non. Il a été supprimé, répondit Trowa.

Il y eut un silence et Lady Une soupira. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment pour que ça arrive ! Comme si ils n’avaient pas assez d’ennuis comme ça…

—  Très bien, dit-elle. Chang et Barton, vous vous occupez du cas.

—  Et moi ? intervint Duo. Je veux…

—  Maxwell, vous prenez des vacances et…

—  Hors de question ! explosa-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas…

—  Laissez-moi finir, coupa Une avec un froncement de sourcil. Vous ne devez pas bouger de chez vous au cas où Yuy ou l’un de ses ravisseurs se manifesterait. Nous vous enverrons tous les résultats et vous pourrez trier. Winner, vous pouvez encore une fois vous occuper de faciliter les investigations de Chang et Barton ?

—  Evidemment, répondit Quatre dont les connections et l’influence étaient très étendues.

—  Parfait. Partez immédiatement.

Les quatre pilotes sortirent, et au moment où la porte du bureau se refermait, Milliardo Peacecraft, autrefois connu sous le nom de Zechs Merquise, apparut, venant de la petite pièce derrière l’office de Lady Une.

—  Vous avez entendu ? demanda-t-elle.

—  Oui.

—  Vous pensez que ça pourrait avoir des connections avec notre affaire ?

—  J’en ai peur, répondit Milliardo. Mais je ne vois pas encore comment…

—  Ils pourraient utiliser Yuy.

Miiliardo secoua la tête négativement.

—  Heero ne se laisserait pas faire, répliqua-t-il. Je le connais. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire quoique ce soit qu’il n’estime pas en accord avec sa conscience et ses sentiments. Et ça , c’est bien la dernière chose qu’il ferait.

Une se tourna vers Sally.

—  Mais nous avons déterminé que son ravisseur connaissait bien Heero. Sally, croyez-vous qu’il puisse avoir une quelconque influence sur Yuy ?

—  Heero s’est débattu, rappela la jeune médecin.

—  Je parlais d’une influence psychologique. Nous savons que Yuy a été sujet à des expériences qui n’ont rien d’humaines. Y a-t-il une chance qu’il puisse être…

—  Du point de vue physique, il n’y a rien d’anormal chez lui, coupa Sally. A part évidemment les améliorations apportées par le docteur J. Je veux dire qu’il n’y a pas de puce implantée, ni quoique ce soit de ce genre. Maintenant, d’un point de vue psychologique…

Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Milliardo et Une.

—  Heero a une personnalité complexe, dit-elle. Pas que les autres pilotes soient plus faciles, mais seul Duo peut rivaliser avec lui sur ce point.

—  Duo Maxwell ? répéta Une avec incrédulité.

—  Oui, Duo Maxwell, acquiesça la médecin avec insistance. Wu Fei, Trowa et Quatre ont tous trouvé un exutoire à leurs propres perturbations d’une façon ou d’une autre. D’après les tests psychologiques, Duo a eu une enfance peu heureuse. Probablement la perte d’êtres chers, la perte de ses repères aussi, et il a une tendance latente à la schizophrénie.

Les deux autres la regardaient d’un air stupéfait.

—  Je le soupçonne de posséder une grande violence contenue, continua Sally. Le genre de personne qu’on n’aime pas mettre en colère. Je veux dire, vraiment, en colère. Duo a trouvé son propre exutoire avec Heero…

Elle fit une pause, et hésita.

—  Continue, dit Milliardo. On sait tous ce qu’il y a entre eux, c’est un secret de polichinelle.

—  Heero est une personne forte, reprit Sally. Capable de survivre là où d’autres meurent, solide, et a priori pas le genre à mourir. La personne idéale pour Duo. Quelqu’un qu’il est sûr de ne pas perdre. Quelqu’un sur lequel s’appuyer, quelqu’un dont il peut s’occuper.

—  Je vois, fit Une. Heero serait un genre de sécurité.

—  Tout à fait.

—  Je n’imaginais pas Duo comme ça, murmura Milliardo.

—  Tu serais surpris d’en apprendre sur certains, répliqua Sally en pensant aux instincts romantiques de Wu Fei, réprimés avec difficulté, et niés avec véhémence…

—  Revenons à Yuy, s’impatienta Une.

Sally inspira.

—  Heero… Heero comme Duo a une personnalité réprimée, mais malheureusement les tests n’ont rien donné là-dessus… Il a tous su les déjouer de façon à ce qu’on n’en apprenne pas sur lui… Ce qui évidemment m’a donné le plus gros renseignement : aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître après ses différentes tentatives d’autodestruction, il a un instinct de conservation pas mal développé... mais uniquement mental.

—  Peu importe les douleurs physiques tant que personne ne peut lui blesser l’âme, c’est ça ? murmura Milliardo.

—  Lui blesser l’âme… Jolie formulation. C’est exactement ça.

—  Heero Yuy est fragile psychologiquement, conclut Une.

—  Si quiconque arrive à passer complètement sa défense, et s’en sert pour lui faire du mal, il peut le détruire complètement, acquiesça la jeune médecin avec gravité. Et je ne crois pas que personne n’ait encore réussi à le désarmer totalement, même pas Duo. Pour ça il faudrait pouvoir connaître tout ce par quoi il est passé.

—  Si la personne qui l’a enlevé le connaît si bien, il y a un risque… pensa Une à voix haute. Rien d’autre ?

Sally parcourut ses notes.

—  Hum… Une tendance latente à la claustrophobie, surprenante pour un pilote de Gundam. C’est à peu près tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Il y eut un silence, puis Milliardo haussa les épaules. « On ne peut qu’attendre et voir, dit-il, en espérant qu’il n’y ait pas d’autres victimes… »

 

***

 

Deux semaines plus tard, minuit et demi.

Duo se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se recroquevilla dans un coin, serrant contre lui la peluche dont il avait recousu le bras arraché.

Devant lui, posé sur la table basse, un repas froid qu’il n’avait pas fini, différents papiers déposés par Quatre un peu plus tôt et qui n’avaient rien apporté de nouveau.

Duo se frotta les yeux.

Il dormait mal depuis la disparition de Heero. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus.

Encore.

Encore.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il perdait systématiquement tous ceux auxquels ils tenaient ? La malédiction Shinigami…

Il serra les dents, se refusant à pleurer. « Boys don’t cry », se dit-il avec rage. Les garçons ne pleurent pas, quelque soit l’envie qu’ils en ont… Les garçons ne pleurent pas… Même lorsqu’ils avaient tout perdu.

Le regard de Duo se durcit et une lueur d’une intensité meurtrière s’alluma dans ses yeux. Il leur ferait payer. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait, il leur ferait payer pour Heero.

Heero…

Au même instant, quelqu’un sonna à la porte. Duo leva les yeux vers l’horloge. Une heure du matin. Il se leva d’un bond.

A cette heure ça ne pouvait être que l’un des gars qui avait trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant. Une petite lueur d’espoir au fond du cœur, Duo ouvrit la porte.

Il croisa un regard bleu marine.

« HEERO ? ? ! ! »

***

 

[Duo]

 

« HEERO ! »

Heero… c’est pas un rêve… pas une illusion… il est là…

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il est couvert de sang ? Pourquoi ? !

« Duo… »

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure… Il titube et je lâche la poignée pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne réagit pas, se laisse soutenir comme s’il n’a plus de force… Plus rien… Mon Heero qui peut marcher avec une jambe cassée est sur le point de s’effondrer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est si léger ? C’est pas normal… Pourquoi ce sang ? Il est blessé ?

—  Heero ? Heero, qu’est-ce que tu as ?

—  …par…pardon…

—  Quoi ?

—  …voulais pas…

Il tremble comme s’il allait pleurer. Je le soulève, il est si léger, trop léger, et je l’emmène dans sa chambre, le pose sur le lit. Il s’accroche à moi au moment où je le lâche. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? C’est pas Heero, pas mon Heero… Ils l’ont brisé…

—  Heero, où t’es blessé ? 

Il secoue la tête négativement. Pas blessé ? Alors d’où vient le sang ?

—  Il faut te laver, Heero. Déshabille-toi, je vais appeler Sally…

Un éclair de panique passe dans ses yeux, il s’accroche à moi avec plus d’intensité. Mais il n’a plus de force… Il me suffirait de reculer pour me libérer. Je m’assois près de lui, je le prend dans mes bras ; j’ai une boule dans la gorge. « Me laisse pas… murmure-t-il. Pas tout seul… pas encore… pas encore… »

Puis d’un coup il me lâche et se laisse tomber sur le lit comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux dans le vide.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? !

Il ne dit plus rien, ne fait plus rien, comme s’il était résigné, comme si plus rien n’avait d’importance.

Heero…

J’ai envie de hurler, et la panique monte… Quatre, putain, c’est vraiment le moment de débarquer, que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose !

Calme-toi, Maxwell, c’est vraiment pas le moment…

—  Très bien, Heero. On ira voir Sally tous les deux demain. Mais il faut que tu te laves, tu es couvert de sang. Je veux voir si tu es blessé.

Il ne réagit pas, se laisse redresser comme une poupée de chiffon, se laisse déshabiller sans réaction.

J’ai longtemps rêvé de cet instant. Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme ça, bon sang !

Je n’ai plus peur. Je n’ai plus envie de hurler.

J’ai quelque chose au fond de l’estomac. Quelque chose qui monte, qui tremble. Un acide qui me bouffe les entrailles.

De la colère. De la haine.

Quand je les retrouverai, je jure qu’ils vont souffrir. A mort. Je leur arracherai chaque partie du corps en commençant par les ongles.

Je prends Heero dans mes bras, complètement nu. Il est si maigre, on dirait qu’il n’a rien mangé durant sa disparition. Est-ce qu’ils l’ont affamé ?

Je leur ouvrirai le ventre lentement et je sortirai leurs entrailles devant leurs yeux.

Il ne s’accroche même plus à moi, complètement indifférent.

Mais lorsqu’on rentre dans la salle de bain, il se recroqueville dans mes bras, ferme les yeux et cache son visage contre mon torse.

— Heero ?

—  …lumière… murmure-t-il. Trop blanc…

Je ne pose pas de questions. J’éteins la lumière avant de le déposer dans la baignoire. Le peu d’éclairage me permet quand même de voir qu’il n’a aucune blessure.

A qui appartient tout ce sang ?

J’espère que c’est celui de son tortionnaire.

J’espère qu’il n’est pas mort, qu’il se voit en train de se vider de son sang.

Je fais couler l’eau du pommeau de douche pour le rincer, et en tombant dans le siphon, l’eau est rouge. Je la suis du regard avant de revenir à Heero.

Il a fermé les yeux, et les garde fermés le temps que je le lave, le sèche. Je l’oblige à enfiler un tee-shirt et un caleçon avant de le reposer sur le lit.

Je n’ai pas envie de le quitter.

Il ne bouge plus mais je sais qu’il ne dort pas.

Il est tendu.

« Heero… je vais rester avec toi, d’accord ? »

Il ne dit rien, mais je crois qu’il sourit… plus de soulagement que d’autre chose… Je m’allonge près de lui, le serre contre moi. Il a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Qu’est-ce que j’en ai rêvé, de le prendre aussi librement dans mes bras, qu’est-ce que j’en ai rêvé de le sentir se blottir contre moi…

Mais pas comme ça !

Je n’arrive pas à être heureux. Je préférerai qu’il me vire de son lit en me traitant de baka et en me hurlant « Omae o korosu », qu’il me poursuive à travers tout l’appartement, comme avant.

Pas ça.

« Duo… »

Je le serre plus fort pour lui faire comprendre que j’écoute.

—  …voulais pas… murmure-t-il. Je voulais pas… te jure que je voulais pas…

—  De quoi tu parles, Hee-chan ?

—  Je ne voulais pas… Je te jure…

Il s’est remis à trembler, sa voix est monté d’un ton, il me regarde d’un air terrorisé… comme si… comme si je pouvais lui faire mal…

—  Je ne voulais pas !  
—  Je sais… je murmure.

Je lui caresse le front pour l’apaiser. « Je sais, ne t’inquiète pas… Tout va bien. Calme-toi, je sais… »

J’ai menti… Moi qui ne mens jamais… j’ai menti… Menti pour lui… ça lui semble tellement important que je comprenne. Tellement important que je sache.

Bon sang, je mentirais devant le tribunal de Dieu pour lui !

A quel moment j’ai commencé à l’aimer à ce point là ?

—  Duo… on partira… demain… ?

—  Où ça ?

—  Florence… on partira ?

Je l’embrasse sur la tempe. Je ne vais pas pleurer… je ne vais pas pleurer… je ne vais pas pleurer… Je ne vais pas pleurer…

—  A la première heure.

Ma voix a tremblé, complètement étranglée dans ma gorge. Mais les traits de Heero se détendent complètement.

Cette fois il dort. Et je couvre son visage de baisers, et je le serre contre moi, plus jamais, plus jamais ils ne le toucheront…

Je les laisserai pas le reprendre. Je les tuerai jusqu’au dernier, je leur ferai subir plus qu’ils n’auraient jamais imaginé lui faire subir, jusqu’à ce que l’enfer ressemble à un club de vacances.

Ils ont brisé Heero.

Ils ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend.

 

***

 

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était contre celui de Duo. Le jeune homme sourit. C’était vrai… Pas un rêve…

Il referma les yeux et resta contre son ami quelques minutes de plus avant de se lever doucement. Il allait préparer le petit déjeuner, et puis Duo se réveillerait à l’odeur du café, comme avant, et ensuite ils feraient les bagages, et ils partiraient.

Duo avait promis.

Duo ne mentait jamais.

Heero traversa l’appartement en chantonnant et arriva dans la cuisine. Il sourit en faisant chauffer l'eau, les yeux brillants.

La porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit mais il ne l’entendit pas.

Il faisait beau. Peut-être qu’il faisait beau en Italie aussi ? S’il y avait du soleil sur Londres, il devait vraiment faire chaud, à Florence.

Les pas dans le salon se rapprochèrent. Heero refusa de les entendre.

Il faudrait qu’ils emportent des vêtements légers. Et il ne faudrait pas qu’il oublie les crayons pour dessiner. Il n’était encore jamais allé en Italie.

Les pas s’arrêtèrent derrière lui. Le jeune Japonais s’obstina à ignorer la présence. 

Lorsque le café fut prêt, Heero en versa dans une tasse et la prit dans ses mains. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement.

Ils iraient en Italie. Duo avait promis. Duo ne mentait jamais.

« Tu as oublié de me faire ton rapport, Kenji. »

Heero lâcha la tasse.

 

***

 

Duo se réveilla avec l’impression désagréable que quelque chose manquait.

Heero.

Duo alluma rapidement la lumière. Ça n’avait pas été un rêve, les taches de sang sur le drap prouvaient que Heero était rentré. Duo sourit. L’odeur du café lui arrivait de la cuisine.

Heero était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Duo se leva d’un bond, pressé de le retrouver et courut vers la cuisine.

Mais elle était vide.

Sur le sol, une tasse avait explosé, projetant du café un peu partout.

_Je ne les laisserai plus le reprendre._

Le regard de Duo se figea.

 

***

 

Milliardo Peacecraft monta les escaliers à toutes vitesses, espérant arriver à temps. Devant l’appartement, il sonna avec insistance, nerveux.

Pourvu qu’il arrive à temps… Ils n’avaient plus le droit à l’erreur.

La porte s’ouvrit et Milliardo retint son souffle.

Duo était habillé de noir, complètement, sans une seule touche de couleur contrairement à d’habitude. Un jean noir, un pull noir, un blouson noir. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas nattés et semblaient couler comme une rivière dans son dos. Ses yeux, d’habitude vifs et chaleureux, étaient deux pierres améthyste dures, presque malignes, définitivement mortelles.

Il aurait été plus que séduisant, presque envoûtant si son aura générale n’avait pas été si dangereuse.

Milliardo avait plus d’une fois côtoyé la mort.

Il ne l’avait jamais vue d’aussi près.

—  Heero ? demanda-t-il, la surprise passée.

—  Tu l’as manqué d’une heure, répondit Shinigami d’une voix froide et ironique.

— Alors viens, il n’y a plus de temps à perdre. J’espère qu’il n’est pas déjà trop tard.

—  Si son altesse royale veut bien patienter pendant que je ferme la porte.

—  Je t’attends dans la voiture. Dépêche-toi.

Milliardo s’installa, les doigts tapant nerveusement le volant. Mais à peine une minute plus tard, Duo s’asseyait à côté de lui et il démarra sans perdre de temps.

Duo ne disait rien, et Milliardo prit la parole sans prévenir.

—  Depuis plusieurs mois, Noin et moi étions sur un problème qui touche la Terre autant que les Colonies. Des dirigeants importants étaient assassinés sous un maquillage de suicide. Après une enquête plus poussée, on a découvert que tous ces hommes avaient un point en commun : ils avaient tous été plus ou moins impliqués dans des affaires avec Romefeller, et plus particulièrement dans le financement de l’armement et des recherches concernant les mobiles dolls.

—  Ben voyons.

—  Nous avons déjà été confrontés à des groupes de terroristes qui souhaitaient se débarrasser complètement des anciens alliés d’OZ. Mais celui-là est particulièrement bien organisé. Malgré tout, nous avons pu empêcher pas mal d’assassinats avec une surveillance des victimes potentielles renforcée.

Milliardo fit une pause. Duo avait la tête tournée vers l’extérieur.

—  Jusqu’à deux semaines plus tôt. Un tueur a fait son apparition. Il a réussi à chaque fois à se débarrasser des caméras de surveillance et des gardes du corps. Il ne s’est jamais fait repérer.

Nouvelle pause.

—  Infaillible, dit-il, puis, plus doucement : Absolument parfait.

Duo ne réagit pas.

—  Mais cette nuit, le hasard a voulu que Noin et moi soyons de service sur la victime. L’assassin a réussi à tuer sa cible. Il a également tué tous les gardes du corps. Sauf nous. Tu sais pourquoi, Duo ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

—  Parce que cet assassin, c’est Heero.

Le silence se prolongea. Les poings de Duo étaient serrés, les jointures blanches.

—  Un Heero conditionné, mais Heero quand même. Nous voir l’a déstabilisé, il a semblé reprendre ses esprits et s’est enfui. Mais dans sa fuite il a oublié de s’occuper des caméras, et Sally a passé la nuit à analyser son comportement.

Nouveau silence. Milliardo se gara devant l’immeuble des Preventers.

—  Nous savons tous combien Heero cache ses sentiments, dit-il. Il a probablement reçu un entraînement plus que sévère sur ce point. Il a été littéralement conditionné pour être un soldat parfait, sans faille. Mais à cause de ça il n’a jamais grandi.

Cette fois Duo se tourna vers lui.

—  Je ne comprends pas, dit-il calmement.

—  Je veux dire que son entraînement l’a empêché de grandir comme nous l’avons tous fait, à travers différentes expériences, différents sentiments. Le Heero que nous connaissons tous les deux, l’adolescent, est un mélange du soldat adulte et de l’enfant qu’il y a en lui. Un mélange presque parfait qui s’est probablement renforcé lorsqu’il a commencé à vous fréquenter, lui forgeant une personnalité normale et lui permettant de vivre une vie normale.

Milliardo prit une inspiration.

—  Celui qui l’a enlevé le connaissait assez pour connaître ses deux personnalités principales. Et il a fait quelque chose à Heero qui a provoqué une séparation complète de ses deux facettes. L’enfant et le soldat sont devenus deux personnes différentes.

Duo ferma les yeux.

 

_—  Je ne voulais pas…Je te jure…_

_Il s’est remis à trembler, sa voix est montée d’un ton, il me regarde d’un air terrorisé… comme si… comme si je pouvais lui faire mal…_

 

Comme un enfant qui attend d’être puni…

 

_Il tremble comme s’il allait pleurer._

 

Comme un enfant apeuré…

 

_—  Duo…on partira…demain… ?_

_—  Où ça ?_

_—  Florence…on partira ?_

 

Comme un enfant qui demande une permission…

 Il se recroqueville dans mes bras…

 

Comme un enfant…

Comme un enfant…

Comme un enfant…

Milliardo vit une lueur meurtrière passer dans le regard de Duo. Sa nervosité s'accrût, il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’être le plus loin possible du jeune homme en noir à cet instant.

—  Son ravisseur contrôle Heero probablement comme ça, en jouant sur la terreur de l’enfant, dit-il rapidement. Nous savons quelle est la cible ce soir. Tu viens ?

Duo redressa la tête, ses cheveux glissant le long de son visage. Il sourit à Milliardo qui sentit les battements de son cœur s’accélérer sous le coup d’une terreur sans nom.

« Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde ».

 

***

 

23h30

Duo était adossé au mur en silence. Milliardo, Noin et Wu Fei étaient cachés dans la pièce à côté, Trowa et Quatre avec un groupe de Preventers faisaient le guet.

La « cible » avait été déplacée au QG des Preventers. C’était lui qui la remplaçait. Un grésillement dans son oreille l’avertit que Quatre tentait de le contacter. « Il arrive ».

Duo hocha la tête et se dissimula derrière l’armoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre se faufilait dans la chambre. Le jeune homme natté sentit sa gorge se nouer. "Heero… Je vais te sortir de là, promis…"

D’un geste sec, il alluma la lumière.

Il n’entendit pas le coup de feu partir. Un silencieux, pensa-t-il en recevant la balle dans le bras. Heero était debout au milieu de la chambre.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui, et le regard fixe et impassible de Heero s’agrandit, ses iris bleu marine envahirent tout l’œil.

—  Heero, murmura Duo sans faire attention à sa blessure.

Le regard de Heero se porta sur le sang qui coulait. Une expression d’intense désespoir apparut sur son visage, il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. « L’enfant qui revient », pensa Duo en se précipitant vers lui.

 

***

 

Duo.

Le sang.

Duo.

J’ai tiré sur Duo.

J’ai blessé Duo.

Erreur.

Punition.

Je vais être puni.

Je dois être puni.

Duo.

Duo a mal à cause de moi.

Je dois être puni.

 

 

Heero sauta par la fenêtre.

 

***

 

[Heero]

 

 

// Kenji

RDV lab 12 code 06

Vite.//

 

 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps, venir le chercher ?

Le docteur J avait dit qu’il était libre.

 

 

Pièce sombre.

—  Te voilà, Kenji.

Cette voix. Déjà entendue. Connue.

—  Tu as été rapide, comme toujours.

Cette voix… Enfouie… Oubliée… Cette voix… haïe… détestée…

_//« Tu as compris, Kenji ? »//_

Nervosité.

_//« Tu n’as pas besoin de jouer. »//_

Avale sa salive.

_//« Un soldat ne pleure pas, Kenji. »//_

Peur.

_//« Tu resteras enfermé dans la Chambre Blanche jusqu’à ce que tu aies compris. »//_

Souvenir.

_//« Désormais tu te puniras toi-même, Kenji. »//_

Heero faillit reculer. Cet homme…

 

//—  Zéro un.

L’Enfant se lève avec obéissance. Le docteur J ne l’a jamais appelé par son prénom. Il lui a dit qu’un nom n’avait pas d’importance.

—  Zéro un, voici le docteur Owen Arsy. C’est lui qui s’occupera de toi jusqu’à ce que tu sois assez grand pour utiliser ton Gundam. Je viendrais voir comment tu évolues.

Le docteur J s’éloigne, le laisse seul avec l’homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui sourit gentiment.

—  Comment t’appelles-tu ?

—  Le docteur J dit qu’un nom n’a pas d’importance.

—  Mais le docteur J n’est plus là. C’est à mes questions que tu réponds, maintenant.

—  Kenji Lowe.

—  Eh bien, Kenji, nous allons faire de toi le plus grand des guerriers, d’accord ?

L’Enfant acquiesce timidement et le docteur. Arsy lui caresse la tête.

—  Viens avec moi, nous allons essayer quelque chose.

Il ouvre la porte d’une pièce toute blanche. Au plafond, des clochettes de porcelaines se balancent sans faire de bruit.

—  C’est un petit exercice, pas très difficile. Ne t’inquiète pas. Il faudra juste que tu t’assoies au milieu de la salle et que tu restes complètement immobile.Tu as compris, Kenji ? 

l’Enfant hoche la tête doucement et le docteur Arsy lui sourit.  
—  Chacun de tes mouvements déclenchera une clochette. Pour chaque clochette, un repas sera remplacé par une pilule nutritive. Tu resteras là jusqu’à ce que tu sois capable de rester deux heures sans bouger. Mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras, n’est-ce pas, Kenji ?//

 

Le docteur Owen Arsy. Son nom seul suffisait à plonger Heero dans un océan de terreur. L’homme qui l’enfermait en souriant gentiment. L’homme qui l’appelait Kenji et l’abandonnait //Là// pendant des jours. L’homme qui lui caressait la tête avec tendresse et le laissait avec la faim au ventre.

Il ne devrait pas être là. Le docteur J lui avait dit de partir.

 

// —  Je vous ai demandé d’en faire un soldat, pas un schizophrène ! Il est incapable de penser par lui-même, maintenant.

—  Cet enfant est à moi, je lui donne de l’amour ! Vous en êtes incapable.

—   Zéro Un.

L’Enfant lève les yeux vers le docteur J.

—  Zéro Un, viens à côté de moi.

—  Kenji, reste là.

L’Enfant ne bouge pas.

—  Vous voyez, fit le docteur Arsy. Il m’aime.

L’Enfant baisse la tête. Il ne voit pas le sourire méprisant que J lance au docteur Arsy.

—  Croyez-moi, ce n’est pas une question d’amour, mais de clef.

Le docteur J sort de sa poche une petite clef blanche. L’autre scientifique pâlit légèrement mais ne bouge pas.

—  Zéro Un, appelle J.

L’Enfant relève la tête. Son visage est impassible, mais son regard s’agrandit légèrement, d’une façon presque imperceptible. La petite clef blanche, blanche comme la chambre, blanche et froide comme l’Enfer. la petite clef blanche qui tourne dans la serrure blanche, la petite clef blanche qu’il doit demander pour aller se punir.

—  Zéro Un, viens à côté de moi.

L’Enfant fait un mouvement.

—  Kenji, reste là.

L’hésitation est à peine visible, et l’Enfant va se placer près du docteur J.

Arsy est parti. J a gardé la petite clef blanche. Il n’a jamais enfermé l’Enfant dans la pièce blanche, mais l’Enfant s’est quand même appliqué pour ne plus y aller. Il obéit à chacun des ordres. Même à celui d’être indépendant quand il le faut. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il ne veut pas retourner dans la Chambre Blanche.//

 

Heero sentit une faiblesse dans ses jambes, mais refusa de se laisser aller. Pas devant lui.

—  Ça fait longtemps, Kenji, dit l’autre en souriant, le même sourire tendre qu’avant. Tu as tellement grandi.

—  Je m’appelle Heero, rétorque-t-il d’un ton sans émotion.

Le sourire du scientifique s’agrandit, mais il fait comme s’il n’avait rien entendu.

—  Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Kenji. La guerre n’est pas finie, vois-tu. Des serpents se cachent encore au sein de notre monde, des serpents qui n’ont pas été punis et qui risquent de recommencer leurs erreurs. Il faut qu’on s’en débarrasse. Tu vas nous aider, n’est ce pas mon petit Kenji ?

—  Je ne suis plus un enfant, réplique Heero.

Pourquoi sa voix a tremblé ? Pourquoi, pourquoi…

—  Bien sûr que non, Kenji. Tu es un grand soldat maintenant.

La voix, toujours aussi douce, tendre, amusée.

—  Je ne suis plus un soldat. Laissez-moi. C’est terminé.

Heero fait demi-tour. Ne pas trembler, ne pas se retourner. La porte, la porte, sortir, vite.

—  Oh, Kenji.

La voix a cette intonation triste, presque malheureuse. Comme à chaque fois qu’il faisait une erreur. Comme à chaque fois qu’il allait…

—  Je suppose qu’il faut que tu réapprennes, alors, soupire le docteur Arsy.

La respiration de Heero s’accélère. Il veut se mettre à courir, il ne peut pas. Il pose la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Fermée.

Respire. Respire. Respire.

—  Retourne-toi, Kenji.

Non. Non. Ne bouge pas. Je t’en prie, ne te retourne pas. Tu sais ce qu’il a dans la main. Tu le sais. Tu le sais.

Des hommes apparaissent de nulle part. Ils sont plus d’une dizaine, tous des soldats entraînés. Heero sait que ce n’est pas la peine de résister. Il se laisse conduire devant une porte. Une porte blanche.

Cette fois Heero se débat sans bruit, les dents serrées, mais c’est inutile. Même lui n’est pas assez fort. Le docteur Arsy se met devant lui. Heero baisse la tête. Il ne veut pas regarder, il ne veut pas voir.

—  Regarde-moi, Kenji.

Non, non, non, non, non…

—  Tu n’arranges pas ton cas, Kenji. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là…

Il soulève le menton de Heero qui ne se révolte pas. Ce n’est plus la peine. C’est trop tard.

Dans la main d’Arsy, la petite clef blanche. La petite clef blanche.

Le scientifique ouvre la porte. Tout est là, les mêmes murs, les mêmes clochettes.

—  Tu connais les règles du jeu, Kenji.

 

Une nuit.

Blanc, blanc, blanc, blanc, clochettes, clochettes, encore, clochettes…

Duo.  
« Rentre chez toi et prépare tes affaires, Kenji. Je viendrai te chercher tout à l’heure. »

Duo.

Duo.

Ne ferme pas la porte.

Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Laissez-moi !

Tu as encore désobéi, Kenji, il va falloir te punir.

Blanc. Clochettes. Blanc.

Duo.

Blanc. Clochette. Blanc. Silence.

Duo.

Faim.

Duo

Encore.

Première mission.

Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Blanc. Clochettes. Blanc.

Encore.

Duo.

Blanc, blanc, blanc. Clochette.

Immobile.

Première mission.

Tu n’as pas été assez rapide, Kenji.

Blanc. Clochettes. Blanc. Silence.

Faim.

Duo ?

Blanc. Clochettes.

Seconde mission.

Clochettes.

Blanc.

Encore encore encore blanc faim Duo blanc blanc clochettes silence

Missions

Blanc

Zechs/Milliardo/Peacecraft/Relena/Guerre/Noin/Peacemillion/Paix/Gundam/Noir/Duo/Duo/

Rouge. Rouge ? Sang… Duo… Fuir… Duo… courir… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas… reste avec moi… ne me laisse pas… encore… pas tout seul… encore… Duo… partir… Florence… tu avais dit… café… partir… comme avant… partir… n’écoute pas…  Tu as oublié de me faire ton rapport, Kenji…

Blanc. Blanc. Silence. Blanc. Silence. Blanc.

Seul.

Blanc. Seul. Silence. Seul silence blanc blanc silence blanc

Blanc

Blanc

Blanc

Mission.

Intrus.

Lumière.

Tirer.

Duo.

Le sang.

Duo.

J’ai tiré sur Duo.

J’ai blessé Duo.

Erreur.

Punition.

Je vais être puni.

Je dois être puni.

Duo.

Duo a mal à cause de moi.

Je dois être puni.

 

***

 

[Duo]

 

« HEERO ! »

J’ai vu son regard, son geste, je sais ce qu’il va faire…

Et je n’entends plus que le bruit de la vitre qui explose, et Heero qui disparaît dans le gouffre sombre du vide, encore une fois…

Et comme à chaque fois, la terreur me bouffe. Je déteste quand il fait ça, je ne supporte pas ! Je cours à la fenêtre mais il a déjà disparu dans la nuit et je hurle, je hurle son nom, qu’il revienne, faites qu’il revienne…

J’ai l’épaule qui brûle, Quatre qui m’appelle dans le talkie, mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il dit. Heero, pourquoi tu me fuis ? Pourquoi ?

Heero…

—  On l’a ! hurle Wu Fei.

Qui ? De quoi il parle ?

—  Duo ! Dépêche-toi ! Trowa l’a touché !

Heero… D’un coup je me réveille, je cours, la chambre, le couloir, les escaliers, le hall d’entrée… Noin, Milliardo, Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei… Mais où il est ?

—  Heero ! Où il est ?

C’est moi qui hurle ? C’est moi ?

—  Duo, tu es blessé ? fait Quatre.

Blessé ?

—  Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre ! Où est Heero ? ? ! !

—  On l’a au radar, informe Milliardo. Trowa l’a touché avec le pistolet pisteur.

—  On y va !

—  Calme-toi, il faut d’abord te soigner, déclare Wu Fei.

—  On a pas le temps !

Son regard, j’ai vu son regard, je le connais… C’est le regard qui hurle « punition », c’est le regard qui hurle « erreur », c’est le regard qu’il avait au moment d’appuyer sur le bouton d’autodestruction de son Gundam, c’est le regard qu’il avait à chaque fois qu’il allait faire quelque chose dont il n’était pas sûr de revenir vivant… C’est surtout le regard caché derrière ses paupières fermées lorsqu’il s’est jeté à la mer à notre première rencontre, lorsqu’il s’est laissé tomber de l’hôpital militaire, lorsqu’il est resté sous le feu des balles après l’incident Noventa…

Mais ils ne comprennent pas ! Et je suis obligé de les laisser bander ma blessure avant de monter dans la fourgonnette.

Heero, mon Heero, un petit point rouge sur l’écran, un petit point rouge qui se déplace pendant des heures et des heures, et on ne le rattrape pas, et le temps passe…

Il s’arrête soudain.

Il ne bouge plus.

Et nous sommes au milieu de Londres, face à un immeuble identique à tous les immeubles. Heero est quelque part dedans.

 

***

 

Quatre avala soudain sa salive et s’accrocha à Trowa, à côté de lui.

—  Quatre ?

—  Va pas du tout… murmura-t-il, blanc comme un linge.

Il lâcha le Français, se serra les poignets comme s’il voulait se couper la circulation sanguine et les autres se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que Noin préparait les ordres pour les troupes.

—  Quat ? C’est Heero ? demanda Duo d’une voix angoissée.

—  Vite… murmura le petit blond. La Chambre Blanche… la clef… AAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! !

—  Quatre !

Le jeune Arabe s’était effondré, inconscient. Duo n’attendit pas l’ordre pour partir. Dès que Quatre avait hurlé, il était sorti de la camionnette et courait vers l’immeuble, insensible aux appels de Wu Fei.

Il entra et se retrouva dans un grand hall blanc, dans lequel circulait une dizaine de personnes.

—  Monsieur ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ? fit une voix polie.

Duo se retourna et fixa la femme d’un regard froid.

—  Quelqu’un, dit-il. Où est le pilote 01 ?

La femme pâlit légèrement mais le regarda d’un air neutre.

—  Excusez- moi, je ne comprends pas…

—  Que personne ne bouge, ordonna Milliardo en entrant avec plusieurs équipes de Preventers. Cet immeuble est désormais sous la juridiction des Preventers.

Il y eut des exclamations surprises, des cris de peur, et lorsque la jeune femme qui l’avait abordée chercha à s'esquiver, Duo l’attrapa d’un geste rapide et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

—  Bouge pas, ma petite, dit-il d’une voix glacée.

Elle poussa un cri de frayeur. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme… quelque chose qui la paralysa de terreur. Ce n’était pas normal, ces yeux comme des pierres, cette froideur mortelle. Ce n’était pas normal…

—  Duo, calme-toi, dit Wu Fei en posant une main sur l’épaule de son ami.

—  Elle sait où est Heero, répliqua Duo d’un ton qui fit frissonner le Chinois.

Il regarda la femme d’un air méprisant.

—  Je te conseille de parler, onna, fit-il. Mon ami n’est pas très patient.

Les jambes de la femme la lâchèrent, mais Duo la retint par le col, la fixant comme pour la transpercer, et elle crut qu’elle allait se mettre à pleurer. La Mort… la Mort devait ressembler à ça… Sûrement… ce regard…

—  L’a… ascenseur, sanglota-t-elle. Le niveau di… dissimulé entre l’étage 0 et le parking…

—  Le code pour l’ouvrir, ordonna Duo.

—  06, lâcha-t-elle avant de s’évanouir.

Le jeune homme natté la laissa tomber sans un regard et se précipita vers l’ascenseur.

—  Duo ! Attends ! Au nom de Nataku… Equipe 4 ! Avec moi ! cria Wu Fei, courant après Duo.  
Mais l’autre n’attendit pas que Wu Fei et l’équipe de Preventers le rejoigne. Il entra dans l’ascenseur et descendit au parking, puis, tout en appuyant sur le bouton « monter », tapa avec les interrupteurs des étages le chiffre 06.

« Code accepté », fit une voix.

L’ascenseur se mit en branle et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait devant un long couloir blanc. Duo le traversa à toute vitesse, ouvrit la porte au bout et se retrouva de nouveau devant un couloir, puis une grande porte sur laquelle était peint en jaune : « Laboratoire 12 ».

Duo appuya sur le bouton rouge à côté pour l’ouvrir, mais à la place, un clavier sortit du mur, et une voix sans passion lui demanda de s’identifier.

« Et merde », pensa Duo.

Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer.

S’identifier.

Heero devait avoir libre accès au laboratoire.

« Heero », tapa-t-il.

« Identification erronée. Essai 2 sur 3. »

Respirer. Comment Heero était-il désigné, encore ?

« 01 »

« Identification erronée. Dernier essai. »

Duo pâlit légèrement. Il y avait tant de possibilité. Yuy ? Perfect Soldier ? Non, un seul mot était demandé. Et peut-être que c’était un nom de code.

Voyons… Heero Yuy était déjà un nom de code.

Combien Heero en avait-il ?

Duo ferma les yeux et réfléchit à un indice, n’importe quoi qui lui donnerait la solution durant les dernières semaines puis…

//Bien sûr…ça ne peut que ça…//

Duo prit une profonde inspiration. Ça //devait// être ça. Il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions. Il devait sauver Heero, ça //devait// être ça !

Il voyait encore le nom écrit en haut du mail qui avait tout déclenché.

« Kenji », tapa-t-il lentement.

« Identification acceptée. »

Duo relâcha sa respiration, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il l’avait retenue. Dès que la porte s’ouvrit il fonça à l’intérieur.

« Merde », pensa-t-il lorsqu’une dizaine de pistolets se pointèrent sur lui.

—  Baissez vos armes ! ordonna Wu Fei en entrant à son tour avec son équipe. Vous êtes tous en état d’arrestation et sous la juridiction internationale des Preventers.

Il y eut un instant d’hésitation, puis les terroristes lâchèrent leurs armes.

—  Qui est le chef de cette section ? demanda Wu Fei de son ton impatient et autoritaire.

—  C’est moi, dit un homme en blouse blanche.

Il avait l’air très calme, presque indifférent. Il n’était pas très vieux, une cinquantaine d’années, peut-être, typé européen, et ses cheveux , qui avaient dû être noirs, grisonnaient.

—  Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea sèchement Wu Fei en retenant Duo d’un geste.

—  Je suis le docteur Owen Arsy.

—  Où est Heero ? explosa Duo.

Le scientifique ne lui accorda même pas un regard et Duo était sur le point de le frapper lorsqu’une voix calme s’éleva derrière eux.

—  Donnez-moi la petite clef, fit Quatre doucement. Donnez-moi la clef de la chambre blanche.

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui. Le petit blond, soutenu par Trowa, avait le visage pâle.

—  C’est Kenji qui l’a, dit-il. Il me l’a demandée au retour et s’est enfermé.

—  Il faut lui ouvrir ! fit Quatre d’une voix presque hystérique, contrastant avec sa douceur précédente. Ouvrez la porte ! Cassez-la !

—  Mais où est cette putain de porte ?! hurla Duo qui commençait aussi à perdre son calme.

—  Où est la Chambre Blanche ? demanda Quatre avec urgence.

Le docteur. Arsy désigna une porte derrière lui.

—  Au fond du couloir à gauche, dit-il. La porte blanche. Mais je vous en prie, ne faites pas de mal à Kenji… Ce n’est qu’un enfant.

Cette fois Duo ne put retenir son poing qui s’écrasa contre le visage de l’homme. Celui-ci tomba à terre, la figure en sang et la pommette probablement cassée, mais il répéta, comme s’il ne sentait rien.

—  Ce n’est qu’un enfant, soyez gentil avec lui. Il est si fragile. Ne lui faites pas de mal.

—  Fou à lier, marmonna Wu Fei, dégoûté.

Duo s’empara du pistolet d’un des Preventers et se précipita dans la direction indiquée par le scientifique. Il s’arrêta devant la porte blanche.

Duo eut soudain une impression de froid intense, comme s’il se trouvait devant la porte de l’Enfer. Ce sentiment glacé, c’était celui de la mort.

« Je suis Shinigami, gronda-t-il intérieurement. C’est moi qui choisit ceux qui vont en enfer. »

Il défit la sécurité du pistolet et tira sur la serrure qui sauta immédiatement. La porte s’ouvrit.

La salle était complètement blanche.

Complètement blanche, sauf la tache rouge au centre d’un garçon qui se vidait de son sang.

 

***

 

[Duo]

 

C’est comme si on m’avait attaché.

Je suis incapable de bouger, juste de le regarder, au centre de cette chambre, le visage de Heero dans la marre de sang, ses yeux fermés, ses poignets ouverts.

Ce n’est qu’un rêve.

Je ne sens plus ma propre présence, les voix derrière arrivent de si loin, elles n’existent pas, cette chambre n’existe pas, et je suis vide, vide, comme elle.

Ce n’est qu’un rêve.

Je voudrais crier, l’appeler, mais je n’y arrive pas. Comment je dois l’appeler ? Qui dort au centre de cette chambre, Kenji, Zéro Un, ou Heero ?

Ce n’est qu’un rêve… Ce n’est pas Heero qui meurt et ce n’est pas moi qui pleure. Quelqu’un a pris nos places, et joue très mal nos rôles.

Heero est immortel et moi je ne sais pas pleurer.

J’avance d’un pas.

C’est un bruit, léger d’abord, puis qui s’amplifie, remplit toute la chambre, devient assourdissant.

Les clochettes.

Accrochées aux quatre coins de la salle, de petites clochettes de porcelaine blanche qui sonnent, sonnent, sonnent…

—  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! !

—  QUATRE ! ! !

Le hurlement me réveille, et je vois Quatre arriver comme une furie vers moi, les mains sur les oreilles. Il me regarde avec des yeux de fou, et m’arrache le pistolet.

—  FAIS TAIRE LES CLOCHETTES ! ! ! ! hurle-t-il.

Un coup de feu pour chaque montage de clochettes, qui tombent du plafond blanc et se brisent au sol en mille morceaux.

Trowa et Wu Fei sont derrière nous, Quatre respire comme s’il avait manqué de se noyer, et il ne nous regarde pas. Il lâche le pistolet et court vers Heero.

—  Heero ! Réveille-toi, ça y est, c’est fini ! La porte est ouverte, les clochettes sont mortes ! Heero ! Reviens !

Mais c’est moi qui devrait être là, près deHeero.

—  Heero !

Je me mets à genoux près de lui, dans le sang. Ses poignets…

—  Coupure horizontale, fait Trowa. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’en mourir.

—  Autopunition, murmure Wu Fei.

—  Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ! 

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de crier… Heero… réveille-toi…

—  Il faut faire une transfusion d’urgence, acquiesce Quatre, soudain calme. Il devrait y avoir tout ce qu’il faut ici. Duo, bande-lui les poignets pour l’empêcher de perdre plus de sang. Wu Fei, va chercher de quoi faire une transfusion dans le laboratoire. Trowa, essaye de trouver des bandages et du désinfectant. Je vais voir le docteur Arsy. Que tout le monde se dépêche !

Quatre a repris son sang-froid, et son calme m’apaise. J’ai enfin quelque chose à faire, m’occuper… Je déchire un bout de mon tee-shirt pour lui bander les poignets. Heureusement les coupures sont toute fine, et le sang commence déjà à coaguler. Je sors Heero de son propre sang et commence à nettoyer doucement son visage.

Heero, tu vas t’en sortir, n’est-ce pas ? Je te connais, tu es fort… Tu ne vas pas mourir…

Mais la personne qui a la tête posée sur mes genoux n’est pas vraiment Heero… C’est quelqu’un que je ne connais pas, que je n’avais jamais imaginé. Kenji.

Et moi je ne veux pas de cet inconnu. Je veux qu’on me rende Heero.

Trowa revient avec les bandages et le désinfectant, et quelques secondes plus tard, Quatre, Wu Fei, Milliardo et Arsy suivent.

Le regard du scientifique se charge d’une inquiétude et d’une tendresse étranges en regardant Heero, et je n’ai qu’une envie c’est de prendre mon amour dans mes bras et de fuir loin de cet homme. Je n’aime pas la façon dont il regarde Heero. Ce n’est pas méchant, au contraire, mais cette tendresse et cette douceur sont terrifiantes, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

—  Kenji, fait-il.

Et Heero ouvre les paupières. Ses beaux yeux marine sont recouverts d’une brume étrange. « Heero ! Heero, est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais il ne me regarde pas, je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il m’ait entendu, ses yeux passent sur les autres sans qu’il paraisse les reconnaître, puis s’arrêtent sur Arsy.

—  Kenji, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas te punir physiquement, dit-il d’une voix douce. Tu ne dois pas te faire de mal, tu entends ? Ce J, vraiment, comment s’est-il occupé de toi ? Bon. Ne bouge pas, nous allons te faire une transfusion. Ne t’inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal.

—  Arrêtez de lui parler comme ça, fait Milliardo d’un ton sec. Ce n’est pas un enfant.

L’autre le regarde d’un air méprisant avant de se tourner vers Quatre.

—  Vous avez un donneur ?

—  Moi, dit Trowa. Je suis O comme lui et je lui ai déjà fait une transfusion.

—  Quand ça ? je demande.

C’est peut-être pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie, mais je peux pas m’en empêcher. Et en quelque sorte, c’est comme une promesse de retour à la normalité.

— Au début de la guerre, lorsqu’il s’est autodétruit avec Wing, répond Trowa.

C’est vrai. J’avais oublié qu’ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à ce moment là.

—  Un seul donneur suffira ? demande Wu Fei.

—  Oui, répond Arsy. Kenji est assez résistant.

J’ai envie de lui hurler d’arrêter de l’appeler comme ça.

—  Il s’appelle Heero, rétorque Wu Fei sèchement.

Apparemment je suis pas le seul. Et Milliardo a l’air de bouillonner. Mais Arsy nous ignore royalement, comme si nous n’avions aucune importance. Il est complètement perdu dans son petit monde. Heero nous regarde les uns après les autres, et cette fois ses yeux s’arrêtent sur moi. Je lui souris, et quelque chose dans son regard de drogué s’allume, et les coins de sa bouche se soulèvent comme pour me rendre mon sourire.

—  Kenji, appelle le scientifique avec un peu d’irritation.

Heero revient à lui, mais je m’en fiche. Il m’a reconnu, il m’a souri de lui-même ; si loin qu’il soit dans son trouble, il m’est revenu.

La transfusion se fait en silence, je caresse les cheveux de Heero, poisseux de sang, mais ce n’est pas important. Je veux qu’il sache que je suis là, je veux qu’il sache que je ne le laisserai pas, que je le protégerai d’Arsy.

Le scientifique m’envoie des regards mauvais que je lui rends avec passion. J’aurais voulu le trouver avant les autres pour pouvoir lui taper dessus autant que j’en ai envie. Maintenant qu’il est sous la juridiction des Preventers, je peux plus… Mais il est hors de question qu’il m’échappe comme ça. J’y penserai plus tard. D’abord s’occuper de Heero.

—  Voilà, déclare Arsy en retirant l’aiguille du bras de Heero et Trowa qui n’a pas l’air plus dérangé que ça d’avoir perdu quelques litres de sang. Ecoute-moi bien, Kenji.

Heero semble reporter toute son attention sur le scientifique. Celui-ci a pris une petite clef blanche qui traînait par terre. Heero ne regarde pas Arsy. Il regarde la clef.

—  Ecoute-moi bien, Kenji, répète l’autre. Je confie la clef au jeune homme ici, d’accord ?

Arsy prend la main de Quatre et y met la clef presque de force. Mais Quatre, comme si elle l’avait brûlé, me la donne avec précipitation.

Cette fois c’est moi que Heero regarde, et je n’aime pas du tout son regard. Alors je me lève, m’assurant qu’il ne me quitte pas des yeux, je pose la clef assez loin de tout le monde, et tire dessus avec le pistolet. Le bruit est assourdissant, et des éclats de métal volent un peu partout. Mais la clef n’existe plus.

Heero me regarde et ferme les yeux.

—  Perdu connaissance, annonce Wu Fei.

 

***

 

La tête qui tourne.

Fin de la brume.

Ouvrir les yeux ?

Non… pas encore…

Légère douleur quelque part… Où… Son corps… Ses bras… les mains..

Les poignets.

Pourquoi ?

Le couteau.

Environnement… Quelque chose… dessous… dessus… doux… frais..

Un lit.

Brume… vague souvenir… une voix… connue…  //Réveille-toi, ça y est, c’est fini ! La porte est ouverte, les clochettes sont mortes !//

Un piège ?

//IL// garde les yeux fermés, indécis. Il y a des voix derrière le brouillard. Des voix qu’//IL// connaît. //IL// doit essayer. Et si c’était vrai ?

//IL// essaye de reprendre possession de tout son corps, lentement. Remue les doigts. Entend les battements de son cœur. Sent la douleur sur ses poignets.

Frémissement des cils, encore indécis.

//IL// ouvre les yeux.

—  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! !

Le blanc, le blanc partout, //L’//agresse, //L’//entoure, //LE // tient piégé, et même sur //LUI//, vêtement blanc, lumière trop violente, un piège, c’était un piège, fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les ouvrir…

Mais une forme noire bondit vers //LUI// et //IL// se jette contre elle, sécurité, noir, se blottir contre l’obscurité protectrice. //IL// sent des bras qui l’entoure, asile, refuge, sanctuaire, et une voix furieuse qui hurle :

—  MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ETEINDRE CETTE PUTAIN DE LUMIERE ? ?

Et soudain, obscurité. Plus de blanc. Plus de lumière.

L’être qui //LE// tient //L//’a sauvé.

—  Combien de fois je vous ai dit de laisser cette chambre dans le noir ! Ou est le docteur Po ?

—  Je vais la chercher, Monsieur Maxwell, fait une voix un peu effrayée.

Les bras //LE// serrent plus fort, //LE// calment.

—  C’est bon, Heero, murmure la voix. T’inquiète, tout va bien. T’es en sécurité, maintenant. C’est fini. T’as plus rien à craindre.

//IL// ferme les yeux.

//IL// est fatigué.

La voix a dit qu’//IL// n’avait plus rien à craindre. La voix //L’// a protégé de la lumière. //IL// s’endort sans inquiétude.

***

 

[Duo]

Il dort. Pas envie de le lâcher.

Ça fait bizarre qu’il soit si mince, si léger. Sally a dit qu’il avait été nourri quasiment qu’avec des pilules nutritives. Il paraît que ça donne au corps tout ce dont il a besoin, mais que ça laisse avec la faim au ventre.

Dès qu’il se réveille, je le gave comme une oie.

Un bruit de course, et Sally entre précipitamment dans la chambre sombre.

—  Duo ?

—  Je suis là, Sal’.

—  Je te vois pas avec tes vêtements noirs. Comment va Heero ?

—  Il a eu un réveil un peu brutal, mais il s’est rendormi.

—  Tant mieux. Qu’il dorme autant qu’il veut, ça peut que lui faire du bien.

—  Qu’est-ce que la chef a dit ?

Pourvu qu’elle soit d’accord, pourvu qu’elle soit d’accord…

—  Lady Une a accepté, mais pas plus de deux semaines. Elle préfère que vous ne soyez pas trop loin. Et moi non plus. Et puis je veux un rapport tous les soirs.

—  Eh, c’est pas si loin, l’Italie… Quand est-ce qu’on peut partir ? Je voudrais qu’on y soit avant que Heero se réveille. Pour lui faire une surprise.

—  Je peux vous y emmener, fait une voix derrière.

Et je reconnais la voix tout de suite, et la silhouette aussi.

Son altesse royale est parmi nous.

Youpi.

—  Mademoiselle Relena ? sursaute Sally.

—  Bonjour, murmure la reine de Sank.

Ça faisait longtemps qu’on l’avait pas vue dans le coin, celle-là. Je trouvais ça louche, aussi. Pur réflexe, je serre Heero un peu plus contre moi, et dans son sommeil, je le sens s’accrocher à ma chemise.

J’aurais voulu que la Miss voit ça. Relena et Sally se font des politesses, puis notre médecin préférée retourne à ses occupations, me laissant avec son altesse royale.

—  Duo ? appelle-t-elle d’une voix bizarrement hésitante.

—  Ouais ?

Elle s’approche, je la vois dans la lumière de la porte. Là où elle est, elle peut pas louper Heero dans mes bras. Qu’est-ce qu’elle va dire ?

—  Comment va-t-il ?

Ben voyons.

—  Il a été mieux.

Marrant, avec elle j’arrive pas à développer mes réponses. On dirait Trowa ou Heero dans leurs jours de grande éloquence.

—  J’ai… j’ai entendu que vous deviez partir en Italie… Est… est-ce que tu veux que je vous y fasse emmener ?

Est-ce ki mi z’oureilles fonctionnent bien ?

—  Où est-ce que vous deviez aller ?

Voyage de noces à Florence, pourquoi ? Non, Maxwell, c’est pas le moment de répondre ça.

—  A Florence, pour les vacances.

—  Florence ?

Etonnée, apparemment.

—  Comment ça, nous emmener ? je demande quand même.

—  J’arrive de Sank à l’instant. L’avion est prêt. Vous seriez à Florence dans la nuit.

Et Heero se réveillerait là-bas. Ce serait génial, mais…

—  Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

C’est vrai, ça m’intéresse de savoir. Relena n’a jamais fait en sorte de nous laisser tous les deux tout seuls. Et je vous raconte pas sa tête quand on a emménagé ensemble.

Elle hausse les épaules et regarde Heero qui dort contre moi.

—  L’avion décolle à 19h, dit-elle. A toi de voir si tu viens ou pas.

Elle sort et d’un coup je me sens triste. Je me mets à sa place. Je sais pas comment je réagirais si je voyais Heero blotti contre quelqu’un d’autre. J’avais encore jamais pensé comme ça et je comprend mieux.

Elle fait d'énormes efforts. Je suppose que tout le monde grandit un jour…

Et ce soir, à 19h, on est à l’aéroport. Heero dort comme un bébé, il a pas émergé de la journée et Sally lui a donné des calmants pour qu’il continue à dormir. Relena est pas dans l’avion, c’est con, j’aurais bien aimé la remercier.

Je me ramollis, moi.

On arrive à Florence vers minuit, et à deux heures, on est tous les deux couchés dans le lit de l'hôtel dont Quatre s’est assuré de la réservation.

Oui, LE lit. C’était sensé être un voyage en amoureux, au départ, pas une convalescence.

Mais je m’en fiche.

Tout à l’heure, quand Heero se réveillera, on sera à Florence, comme il avait demandé. Et puis les billets d’avion sont toujours à Londres, sur son bureau.

Rien ne nous empêchera de repartir.

 

***

 

Lorsque Heero émergea, il avait tous les sens en alerte. Tout lui criait qu’il n’était pas dans un endroit connu. Le lit, légèrement plus mou que le sien, l’air, trop chaud, le bruit des oiseaux. Et la présence, à côté de lui.

Mais il avait tout de suite reconnu Duo, c’était moins inquiétant.

Quoique.

Le principal était de savoir où il était et comment Duo avait bien pu réussir à se glisser dans son lit sans qu’il s’en rende compte.

Heero avait mal à la tête, comme après une… cuite.

Est-ce que Duo aurait réussi cette fois à mettre sa fichue tequila dans son verre ? Où étaient-ils hier soir ?

Plus important, était-il encore habillé ?

Non, mais il lui restait son caleçon, c’était plus ou moins rassurant.

Heero entrouvrit les yeux et fut accueilli par la lumière du soleil qui inondait la chambre à travers la baie vitrée en face. Après s’être habitué à la luminosité, il regarda par la fenêtre pour découvrir le paysage d’une ville définitivement italienne.

« Florence », pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Heero se sentit soudain envahi par un étrange sentiment de panique. Quelque chose en lui était bloqué, qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir.

Se calmer. Quel était son dernier souvenir ?

Il parlait avec Duo… à propos de quoi ?

Une soirée à organiser pour l’anniversaire de Wu Fei le mois suivant. Ils avaient été interrompus par son ordinateur, un nouveau mail qui était arrivé.

Les yeux de Heero se dilatèrent brusquement, et le souvenir des deux dernières semaines le submergea comme un raz-de-marée, mais pas vraiment des souvenirs, des bribes floues, comme un rêve dont on essaye désespérément de se rappeler et qui disparaît ou devient encore plus trouble au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, il n’avait que des visages et des voix dans le désordre, et son dernier souvenir net fut celui de la petite clef blanche qui brillait dans la main du docteur Arsy.

Traversé d’un frisson glacé et d’une terreur sans fond, il se redressa et voulut bondir hors du lit, mais deux bras lui entourèrent soudain les épaules et le recouchèrent.  
—  Tu ne vas nulle part, murmura Duo en le regardant.

Mais Heero ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Pas après ça. Pas après avoir été si faible, s’être de nouveau laissé contrôler.

Qu’est-ce que Duo allait penser de lui ? Il savait, maintenant, il savait tout, il savait combien Heero était faible !

—  Tu ne vas nulle part, répéta Duo en baillant. Je viens d’appeler la réception pour qu’on nous envoie le petit déj et je veux que le serveur voit qu’on est au lit ensemble histoire de rigoler un  peu. J’ai une de ces dalles ! Waaaaaah un vrai petit déjeuner avec des œufs, des tartines, du bacon, du café, du beurre, de la confiture de groseilles et j’ai demandé aussi de l’abricot pour toi. T’as vu le temps qu’il fait ? Ça nous change de London ! Tu crois que je vais bronzer ? termina-t-il en regardant sa peau blanche d’un air désespéré. Toi tu t’en fous t’es bronzé toute l’année ! J’ai qu’une envie c’est de frimer devant Quatre et Hilde.

Puis il sourit paresseusement et planta un baiser sur le nez de Heero avant de s’effondrer sur le lit en baillant.

Heero garda le silence, complètement stupéfié, et il allait ouvrir la bouche quand on sonna à la porte. « Entrez », lança Duo  d’une voix joyeuse.

Le serveur entra avec la table roulante qui portait les petits déjeuners, et après un coup d’œil au lit leur souhaita poliment bon appétit en italien.

—  Grazie, répondit Duo, tout sourire.  
Puis il bondit hors du lit pour rapprocher la table, et, tout en parlant joyeusement de tout ce qu’ils devaient faire ici, entreprit de tartiner de beurre une tranche de pain et de la recouvrir de confiture d’abricot. Puis il s’interrompit et la tendit à Heero.

—  Mange.

—  Duo…

—  Mange.

Le ton n’admettait pas de réplique, et Heero découvrit qu’il avait vraiment faim. Il avait à peine fini que Duo lui en tendait une autre sans un mot. Ce manège dura un certain temps, Duo n’avait pas encore touché à quoique ce soit, se contentant de préparer les tartines pour Heero, surveillant qu’il finisse.

Puis apparemment satisfait, il versa du café dans un bol et le posa devant son ami, à côté de cinq autres tartines, et commença à préparer son propre petit déjeuner.

Il mangea sa première tranche de pain, puis regarda Heero qui ne levait pas les yeux de son café.

— Le docteur Owen Arsy a été arrêté et mit sous secret, dit-il d’une voix égale en beurrant une tartine avec soin. Toutes les personnes capturées au Laboratoire 12, dont lui, seront gardées après interrogation sous la juridiction des Preventers afin que rien ne soit divulgué. L’affaire a été classée top secret. Les seules personnes qui connaissent le fond de l’histoire sont Lady Une, Sally Po, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lucrezia Noin, Chang Wu Fei, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et Duo Maxwell. Il leur a été demandé de certifier sur l’honneur qu’ils ne feraient jamais allusion à qui que ce soit de cette affaire.

Heero ne dit rien, mais ses mains autour du bol tremblaient légèrement.

—  Tu devrais finir de manger, dit le jeune homme natté doucement.

Heero posa le bol assez brusquement sur la table et alla s’asseoir sur le bord opposé du lit, tournant le dos à son ami, les épaules tendues, les poings serrés.

Duo posa sa tartine, fit le tour du lit et s’agenouilla devant lui. Il prit l’un de ses poings fermés d’une main et le défit pour enlacer ses doigts avec ceux de Heero, et de l’autre main, lui releva doucement la tête. Heero avait les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée, et ses yeux brillaient peut-être un peu trop.

—  C’est fini, Heero, murmura Duo en posant une main sur sa joue.  
Mais le Japonais recula presque violemment et s’éloigna de lui, le regard dur.

—  Non, répondit-il. Ce ne sera jamais fini. Je suis trop faible. N’importe qui peut…

—  Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça ! coupa Duo d’une voix forte et furieuse. Si toi tu es faible, alors la survie de la race humaine est plutôt compromise ! Je connais personne qui aurait résisté à ta place, Heero. Personne ! N’importe qui serait devenu complètement fou, mais toi tu es là. Tu es là, comme tu es, et tu as vécu comme n’importe qui malgré ce que tu as subi.

Il prit une inspiration.

—  Je vais pas te dire que t’es à jamais libre de ça parce que ce serait un mensonge. Ce sera toujours en toi, ça fait parti de toi, et c’est l’une des choses qui fait que tu es toi. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à vivre avec et que tu le dépasses, que ça ne t’empêche pas d’avancer. C’est ça la vraie force. On l'a tous fait, on a tous su s’accrocher à quelque chose pour surmonter nos points faibles. Quatre a repris les idéaux de son père avec l’aide de Trowa, Trowa a retrouvé une famille avec nous et avec Catherine, même Wu Fei a fini par sortir de son deuil grâce à Sally…

—  Tu savais ça ? murmura Heero.

—  Je suis pas aveugle. Je sais que dans certains pays le blanc est la couleur du deuil. Ça va faire un peu moins d’un an que Wu Fei ne s’habille plus en blanc alors qu’avant c’était même pas la peine de lui faire porter autre chose. Je sais pas quelle mort il pleurait, mais il a pu s’en sortir, avec Sally. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que tu peux pas te battre tout seul, Heero. Rappelle-toi qu’on est là, qu’on tient à toi et qu’on fera tout pour t’aider. Si tu veux bien nous laisser.

Heero avait de nouveau baissé la tête, ses cheveux dissimulant le haut de son visage. Mais la larme qui glissa sur sa joue et tomba sur le drap, formant une tache sombre sur le tissus clair, il fut incapable de la dissimuler.

Une larme suivie d’une autre, et d’une autre, et bientôt de dizaines d’autres, et Duo les regardait tomber avec presque de la stupéfaction.  
Puis il prit brusquement Heero dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher lorsqu’il chercha à se délivrer et à s’éloigner de lui. Duo le serra jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête de résister et se laisse glisser contre l’Américain, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux qu’il n’arrivait plus à réprimer ni à cacher. Duo ne dit rien, il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, et il sentait chacune des larmes muettes qui glissait sur son épaule nue.

Heero n’avait jamais été un enfant qui pleure. Odin n’aimait pas ça. Le docteur Arsy n’aimait pas ça. Le docteur J n’aurait pu même jamais imaginer que son soldat puisse pleurer.

Il n’avait pas pleuré à la mort d’Odin. Il n’avait pas pleuré lorsque J avait commencé son entraînement. Il n’avait pas pleuré quand il avait découvert le corps du chiot dans les décombres. Il n’avait pas pleuré lorsqu’ils lui avaient annoncé qu’il devait reprendre son entraînement depuis le début.

Heero ne se rappelait d’avoir pleuré qu’à un seul moment.

La deuxième fois qu’Arsy l’avait enfermé dans la Chambre Blanche. Des larmes douloureuses et terrifiées.

Mais cette fois, le liquide salé glissait sur ses joues sans forcer, sans lui battre les tempes ou lui serrer la gorge, comme une rivière naturelle.

Et il pleura pour toutes les fois où il ne l’avait pas fait.

 

***

 

La journée se déroula paisiblement. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait envie de sortir. Ils visiteraient plus tard. Pour l’instant, ils avaient juste envie de rester au calme, chose relativement difficile à définir quand ça concerne Duo.

Le jeune homme natté descendit faire un tour à l’office du tourisme en fin d’après-midi et lorsqu’il remonta, Heero était sur le balcon en train de mettre sur un dessin des toits de la ville les couleurs du coucher de soleil.

Duo s’assit à côté de lui.

—  C’est dingue ce qu’il faut voir dans cette ville, annonça-t-il. On aura jamais assez de deux semaines pour tout faire !

—  On reviendra, répondit Heero sans quitter son dessin à la pastel des yeux. Il reste les billets d’avion.

—  T’as raison.

Duo se tût pour regarder Heero poser les dernières couleurs puis s’apprêter à ranger ses pastels.

—  Tu ne signes pas ? demanda le garçon natté.

—  Signer ?

—  Ben oui ! C’est toi l’auteur. Quand tes gribouillis vaudront des millions, je voudrais pouvoir prouver qu’ils sont de toi, moi…

Heero haussa les épaules, mais prit une pastel noire et en posa la pointe dans un coin. Là, il eut une hésitation qui n’échappa pas à Duo, et l’Américain se tendit, attendant la suite.

Puis Heero fit quelques traits, et dans le coin de la feuille, il n’y avait que deux lettres.

  1. Y.



Duo sourit, quelque part soulagé. Ils restèrent tous les deux assis sur les fauteuils jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe, puis Heero éleva la voix, doucement.

—  Et toi ?

—  Moi ? répéta Duo, interloqué.

—  Tu m’as parlé de Trowa, de Quatre, de Wu Fei. Pas de toi.

Duo garda le silence quelques minutes, attendant presque que Heero repose sa question, mais l’autre ne dit rien. Il ne le regardait même pas.

Duo sourit d’un air lointain.

—  Au début je m’accrochais à rien, dit-il enfin. Quand j’étais gosse, j’ai perdu pas mal de gens à qui je tenais. Tellement de gens qu’à la fin je n’avais plus personne pour qui vivre. Mais l’une de ces personnes m’avait appris qu’il ne fallait pas se suicider. Il disait, crever ça sert à rien sauf à prouver qu’on n’est pas le plus fort. Il m’a dit aussi qu’on connaissait jamais la fin de l’histoire, que ça pouvait toujours changer. Alors j’ai pas cherché à mourir, mais j’ai pas cherché à vivre non plus. J’attendais que les choses arrivent et je me laissais ballotter par la vie. C’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé pilote de Deathscythe.

Duo garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre.

—  Et je suis tombé sur vous tous. Quatre, si gentil, qui risquait sa peau dans la guerre sans d'autre raison que ses convictions, Trowa, si calme et si sage et qui pourtant sentait la vie à plein nez, Wu Fei avec son deuil et sa façon de se battre, à la fois solitaire et pourtant à la recherche de compagnie. Et puis toi et ta manie de sauter sur toutes les occasions de t’autodétruire. Au début je pensais seulement que t’étais suicidaire, et puis en fait non. Tu faisais les choses comme t’avais décidé de les faire, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences. Tu restes en vie, tant mieux, tu crèves tant pis. Et apparemment ça t’a porté chance, t’es revenu de trucs dont personne aurait survécu.

Duo se tût de nouveau, pensif.

—  Au début j’étais dans cette guerre par hasard, et puis j’ai fini par y être par volonté. Après avoir vu Sally, Howard, Hilde, Relena et vous quatre vous impliquer, c’était dur de pas le faire. A un moment je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez commencé à compter pour moi ; et au bout d’un certain temps j’ai enfin eu de nouveau quelqu’un pour qui vivre. Quelqu’un qui ne mourait pas. Quelqu’un qui revenait toujours.

Duo sourit et se tourna vers Heero qui n’avait toujours pas bougé.

—  C’est à toi que je m’accroche pour m’en sortir, Heero.

Le silence dura quelques minutes. Duo n’attendait pas de réponse à sa déclaration. Ils avaient dit qu’ils iraient à Florence quand Heero serait prêt ; ils avaient dû avancer le voyage. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Heero pouvait déjà forcément recevoir la confession et y répondre. Pourtant, au bout d’un moment, la voix du Japonais s’éleva à son tour.

—  Je t’attendais, dit-il.

—  Pardon ? demanda Duo, pas très sûr de comprendre.

—  Il y a un an et demi, quand tu es venu me chercher sur L1. Ça faisait cinq mois et deux semaines que je t’attendais. Le programme de mise en hibernation ne prend que trois jours à être lancé. J’aurais dû être cryogénisé depuis plus de cinq mois. Mais j’ai attendu que tu viennes me chercher.

Sous le choc de la révélation, Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire :

—  Et… et si j’étais pas venu ?

—  Je ne l’avais pas envisagé, répondit Heero.

Et de nouveau le silence. Puis le visage de Duo s’illumina d’un sourire et il prit la main de Heero, la serra très fort.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun se demandant si les choses redeviendraient un jour ce qu’elles étaient avant, et tous les deux en doutaient plus ou moins. Ils étaient ensemble, oui, mais ça ne changerait pas ce qu’il s’était passé ces deux dernières semaines.

Et puis…

—  Hee-chan ?

—  Heero.

—  J’ai la dalle.

—  Baka.

Finalement,  peut-être que ce ne serait pas si difficile que ça.

 

***

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

West London, Pénitencier International, Zone de Haute Sécurité 04, 23h56.

Les couloirs étaient vides, à part deux ombres qui se déplaçaient en silence. La plus grande était recouverte d’un manteau noir à capuche, et tenait dans sa main gauche un long bâton à lame courbe, dont le métal aiguisé captait les quelques reflets de lumière.

Une grande faux que son porteur ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

La première silhouette s’arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers l’autre.

—  Je te donne une heure, c’est tout ce que j’ai pu négocier.

—  Largement suffisant.

—  N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas le tuer.

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du porteur de la faux.

—  Compte sur moi, Wu Fei.

Duo entra dans la cellule sombre en silence, et la porte claqua derrière lui.

L’homme était assis sur son lit, le regardant s’approcher sans trembler. Mais Duo s’arrêta à un mètre du docteur Owen Arsy, et d’un ton lent et bas, prononça ces mots : « Que le procès commence… »

 

***

 

Wu Fei revint au bout d’une heure exactement.

La « rencontre » entre Duo et Arsy avait été prévue depuis longtemps déjà. C’était peut-être contraire à la loi, mais la loi en question ne punirait jamais ce que le scientifique avait fait à Heero.

Parfois il fallait exécuter sa propre justice.

Lady Une avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer que ce soir là tous les hommes en faction dans la zone 04 faisaient partie des unités de Wu Fei et Milliardo.

Quatre était sorti du QG des Preventers en rappelant à voix haute à Duo qu’ils passaient la soirée ensemble avec Trowa et Heero.

Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo Peacecraft, Sally Po, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner et Chang Wu Fei étaient prêts à témoigner sur l’honneur s’il le fallait que Duo Maxwell était avec eux ce soir-là.

Heero n’avait pas été mis au courant de ce qui se préparait, d’un commun accord. C’était mieux. Autant ne pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux et inutiles.

Lorsque Wu Fei atteignit la porte de la cellule, Duo l’attendait tranquillement. La lame de sa faux était nette, propre. Le jeune Chinois risqua un coup d’œil dans la cellule. Il n’y avait qu’une blessure, une faux taillée sur le front qui saignait encore, mais le docteur Arsy était effondré sur son lit, le regard étrangement fixe, prononçant des mots inintelligibles.

Wu Fei referma soigneusement la porte et les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent de nouveau les couloirs avant de monter dans la voiture du jeune Chinois.

—  Je ne l’ai presque pas touché, l’informa soudain Duo.

—  J’ai vu ça.

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, puis Duo ajouta doucement :

—  Je lui ai simplement fait comprendre qu’il avait perdu… qu’il avait perdu Kenji comme il avait failli me faire perdre Heero… Que cette fois, Kenji ne reviendrait plus jamais vers lui… Je lui ai fait comprendre qu’il avait perdu la seule chose pour laquelle il continuait d’avancer… son seul but… Le juge a décidé de lui retirer la garde de l’enfant, ajouta Duo, et cette fois sa voix avait quelque chose de menaçant, presque méchant.

—  Il l’aimait comme son enfant, dit Wu Fei d’un air absent.

—  Je refuse de considérer ça comme de l’amour, rétorqua Duo froidement, le regard dur. Et si c’est le seul père que Heero ait connu, je ferais en sorte qu’il l’oublie. Mais si ça ne lui suffit pas pour s’en sortir, je tuerai Arsy, et je ramènerai sa tête à Heero pour lui prouver qu’il n’existe plus.

Wu Fei ne fit pas de commentaires. Les paroles de Duo n’étaient pas lancées au hasard.

—  Tu es conscient que « Kenji » fera toujours partie de Heero ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Bien sûr qu’il en était conscient. « Kenji » était une partie de Heero qu’il n’atteindrait jamais, qui lui serait à jamais fermée. Heero refusait d’en parler, il se renfermait dès que Duo y faisait allusion, se mettait à dessiner ou à jouer au piano, et souvent restait silencieux pendant des heures.

Duo détestait ça plus que tout. Dans les silences de Heero, il y avait des murs blancs, des clochettes, et un homme qui l’appelait Kenji. Alors Duo parlait, parlait, presque sans s’arrêter pendant des heures, tout sauf ce silence étouffant.

Puis tout redevenait comme avant, Heero faisait comme si rien ne s’était passé, et Duo semblait le seul à être mal à l’aise.

—  Je sais, finit-il par dire. C’est à moi de m’assurer qu’il ne remonte plus à la surface.

Le reste du trajet s’effectua en silence, et Wu Fei déposa Duo devant chez lui. Le jeune homme natté monta les escaliers rapidement. Il avait soudain envie d’être avec Heero, de le sentir contre lui, de lui faire l’amour jusqu’au matin et ne plus jamais le quitter, s’assurer qu’ils resteraient ensemble à jamais.  
Duo entra dans le salon et se débarrassa de son blouson avant de se précipiter dans leur chambre, comme si Heero pouvait avoir disparu entre-temps.

Mais il était là, torse nu, allongé sur le ventre, dans l’obscurité de la chambre.

Le regard de Duo s’adoucit, même s’il se demandait ce qu’il répondrait lorsque Heero voudrait savoir où il avait été.

Duo s’assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur le dos nu de Heero, caressant doucement la colonne vertébrale. Le Japonais frissonna et tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrant ses paupières avec paresse et lenteur.

—  Tu dormais ? demanda l’Américain à voix basse.

Heero hocha négativement la tête et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux, sans un mot. Mal à l’aise, le jeune homme natté se baissa pour l’embrasser, et Heero lui rendit tout de suite son baiser. Il ne lui demanda pas où il était allé. Il ne posa pas de question. Il laissa Duo se rassurer, vérifier que c’était bien lui et qu’il n’avait pas disparu.

Peut-être que Heero avait compris, peut-être pas. Ce n’était pas l’important. L’important, c’était qu’il était là.

***

[Duo]

 

Je saurais pas exactement dire combien de temps s’est écoulé depuis cette histoire…Peut-être quelques jours, peut-être quelques mois, peut-être des années.

Je dis ça parce que c’est le genre de chose dont on a beau vouloir s’en débarrasser, ça vous colle à la peau comme du goudron.

Arsy s’est suicidé deux jours après ma petite visite. Je serais bien allé danser sur sa tombe, ça lui aurait fait les pieds. En fait j’étais plutôt furieux. Il a choisi la voix facile. Est-ce que Heero s’est suicidé, lui ? Et il a sûrement plus souffert que ce connard !

Heero n’a rien dit à la nouvelle, mais je suis sûr qu’il a dû cogiter dessus pendant des heures. D’une certaine façon, j’ai espéré que ça le délivrerait totalement de son passé, mais je sais que c’est complètement utopique. Ça fait des années que Solo est mort, et pourtant, quelque fois, quand un truc me fait rire, je continue à me dire, « tiens, faudra que je le répète à Solo ».

Eh.

Mais the show must go on. On a repeint les murs de la salle de bain en bleu ciel. Il y a une clef dans les serrures de toutes nos portes, et elles sont toujours grandes ouvertes. On est retourné à Florence, dans le même hôtel, et cette fois c’était quasi une lune de miel officielle.

En ce moment même, il est en train de me menacer de mort en me lançant son adorable regard furieux parce que j’ai encore failli faire exploser la cuisine en essayant de cuire un œuf au plat. Pas ma faute si j’avais oublié que le gaz était allumé…

Et en le regardant m’expliquer pour la énième fois, baka, qu'on vérifie toujours, tu m’écoutes Duo, toujours que le gaz est éteint, et la prochaine fois laisse-moi faire ou omae wo korosu, je me dis qu’un jour, oui, j’en suis sûr, il arrêtera de se réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit avec ce regard de gosse qui a fait un cauchemar, et moi j’arrêterai d’avoir peur qu’il disparaisse dès que je détourne les yeux.

Un jour, sûrement.

Très bientôt.  


End file.
